Midna Returns to the Light World
by Darkest-Lord
Summary: well ya the title basicly sums it up
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my fanfiction I beg you please write a review otherwise ill think nobody has read it or liked it even if u don't like it plz review id appreciate it

Hey guys this is my fanfiction I beg you please write a review otherwise ill think nobody has read it or liked it even if u don't like it plz review id appreciate it.

PROLOGUE

"Link, I……" Midna began. "see you later," she had  
said, gently pushing her tear toward the mirror. Link stood transfixed at her,  
wondering what she had meant to say. He heard the mirror crack and saw it  
beginning to stress. He wanted to scream; to stop her, but he couldn't. He  
was too shocked. He started at Midna. He just couldn't accept it. After all,  
he loved her!  
Midna was transported back into the Twilight Realm just as the mirror broke  
into many shards. Link stood there shocked for a while. Finally, Zelda spoke.  
"Shshes gone"  
"Why?" asked Link. Zelda was shocked. It didn't seem like Link to  
speak. Then, she realized, of course he had to speak at some point.  
"What?" asked Zelda.  
"Why did she break the mirror?" asked Link, still frozen at the spot  
where the mirror broke. Then came a startling outburst. "WHY!?"  
"Because," Zelda said gently. "She did it to protect Hryule. She feared  
another incident like this would happen."  
"She did it because of….Hyrule?" asked Link.  
"Yes." said Zelda.  
Link said nothing for a long time. Finally...  
"Would you like to be escorted back?""Sure."CHAPTER ONE  
It had been 2 years later. Midna was in the Twilight Realm thinking about her  
life, as she had no duties to be fulfilled at the moment. If you had walked in  
on her, you would not notice any difference in age. She kept her hair in the  
same style, she still wore the same clothes, and she hadn't grown an inch as  
she was so tall. She was thinking of Link. She remembered how a week after  
smashing the mirror, she had tried to think of a way back into the world of  
light. She had failed at this and tried to rebuild her kingdom, which Zant  
left a mark on. She was depressed at times like this. She didn't like  
thinking of Link; it made her think of how she lost him. It made her think of  
how she loved him. Occasionally, she would try to find ways back into the  
world of light, and sometimes she regretted breaking the mirror. She knew she  
had to do it. She had to be sure Hyrule was safe…….  
"Princess Midna!" yelled a voice. Midna broke out of her trance and  
looked around. Three twili were standing before her.  
"What is it?" Midna asked.  
"Someone has broken out of prison," said one twili. Midna had built a  
prison to be sure that nobody like Zant came to be. She was fair to people,  
and would make absolutely sure they were guilty before locking them up.  
"Who!?" said Midna.  
"Dorcuro," Said another twili in answer.  
"Put up wanted posters now!!" she yelled. "Unless you know his location  
already?"  
"I'm afraid we don't know," responded the third twili.  
"Send search parties if you must," said Midna. Dorcuro was one of the  
twili that thought Zant ways were best and he tried to lead a rebellion.  
However, Midna was too strong for him.  
"Don't bother looking for me," Dorcuro said from the shadows. "Midna  
I did not escape to lead another rebellion. I wanted to make a deal"  
"Well what is it?" spat Midna "I doubt it will make much  
difference."  
"Are you sure?" said Dorcuro slyly. "Not even if I could bring you back  
to the world of light?" Midna stood frozen.  
"Whwhat?!" she said in disbelief  
"Zant was able to travel back and forth without the mirror, as you know. He  
taught me how."  
"And in return?" asked Midna.  
"Ahh yes. In return, I ask for my freedom," At first Midna was thinking  
of saying yes immediately, but then she realized this could be trouble for her  
people.  
"Sorry but I can't release you," she stated, although she knew that  
Dorcuro would not take 'no' for an answer.  
"A  
"Wait," she said, halfheartedly."Hm?""What if I made a decree to  
tell the prison guards to treat you with respect? You know, give you better  
meals and allow you to have some entertainment? But, I'm afraid I'd have to  
keep you locked up for the safety of my people."  
"Hm... Well, it's the best deal I'll get, so sure. Now, when do you want  
to head to the world of light?" Dorcuro asked, false concern filling his  
voice.  
"Right now," Midna stated, eager to see Link again.  
"Very well. Tell your guards to leave," Dorcuro instructed. Midna's eyes  
widened.  
"WHAT!? Why do you need them to leave?" she demanded, anger and distrust  
replacing desperation and sadness.  
"Concentration," Dorcuro simply said, in a matter of fact tone.  
"Anyway, we both know as the twilight princess, you're stronger than I."  
"Hmm..." Midna figured he had a point. She really wanted to go badly.  
"Fine," she said, and motioned to her guards, to leave. "Guards,  
leave." The guards hesitated, but left.  
"Midna, let me see your dominant hand," Dorcuro said.  
"I know Zelda helped you with your injury by giving you her triforce power  
during you adventure with Link. I read your book about it. Anyway if this is  
true, you have a fragment of the goddess' magic left in you... IF you are  
still connected to the triforce of wisdom, and it really was the goddesses  
that made the mirror in the first place."  
"So Zant did this by using Ganondorf's power?" she asked, interest  
building up inside her, along with her eagerness to see the world of Light  
again.  
"Yes," Dorcuro said. Midna did as instructed, being careful all the same.  
Soon, her hand lit up, and a symbol appeared. It was the triforce symbol. A  
portal then appeared.  
"IT'S WORKING!!" Midna shouted with glee "Oh, and of course." Midna  
wrote a decree for Dorcuro, stating his new treatment and put her signature on  
it. "There you go. Give that to the guards, and you're life should be  
easier."  
"Heh... Thanks, princess Midna," Dorcuro said, holding back a snicker.  
Midna stepped into the portal. She was starting to enter the world of light  
when: "Oh and here's my thanks." Dorcuro laughed, and snapped. In that  
split second, Midna was an imp again.

Give a big thanks to scorp316 for the new grammer otherwise it would plain suck, he hasn't don e the entire story though, he is working on it


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Good Job Scorp your doing really well on this 2 chapters already D

CHAPTER TWO  
It was daytime in the world of light. Midna appeared near Ordon spring. "I  
can't believe it im an imp AGAIN," she said out loud in an annoyed tone.  
"How did hehat? I'm too strong for him!" Then she realized he didn't  
have much power left. He was using HER magic to open the portal, sapping her  
of her own energy. At the same time, she was too excited to notice. With Midna  
distracted about a possible return trip to the world of light, Dorcuro managed  
to curse her, causing her to revert to her imp form. Midna sighed. "At least  
I'm near Link's house." Then, she thought: "Won't he be let down if I  
show up as an imp...? Well, I'm not turning back now. Not after this!" She  
made her way to Link's house and floated up, rather than climbing the ladder.  
She stepped inside. "LINK!!" she yelled. No response. She checked his bed,  
and then his basement. "He must be at work," She decided. She walked  
outside, inadvertantly running into Talo, who was with Malo and Beth.  
"Hey, it's a monster!!" Talo cried, taking out his slingshot.  
"No! Please, I'm not an enemy!" Midna shrieked.  
"Ha! Don't lie, monster!" Talo replied, taking aim.  
"Wait, Talo!" Malo quickly commented. "Most monsters don't speak," He  
added.  
"Let's see what she wants first. She's not doing any harm," Beth said,  
moving closer to Midna.  
"Wait, Beth! Don't get close" Talo warned, still not buying the fact  
that Midna was not an enemy. "Anyway, what business would a decent person  
have in HIS house? I say we attack!" Midna did not want to fight them, after  
all they were just kids. She fled away from the children, deciding she would  
go to the spring and ask the light spirit for help. When she made it to the  
spring, she called to the spirit. "ORDONA HELP ME!!"  
"The light spirit is gone……" Said a voice. Midna turned around and  
saw Ilia. Ilia looked the same, only difference was she was 2 inches taller.  
"What do you mean it's gone?" Midna asked, dumbfounded.  
"It has been stolen," Ilia replied.  
"What do you mean it has been 'stolen'? Has it lost it's light again?"  
Midna asked, both shocked and confused.  
"No. Look above." Midna looked and she saw the light orb the spirits  
always carried.  
"What happened?" Midna asked. "The light's there but where's the  
spirit?" She asked. Ilia looked at Midna, now realizing she wasn't  
speaking to a human.  
"What are you?" Ilia asked, looking scared.  
"Huh? I'm not a monster if that's what you mean! Don't worry, I'm  
not evil!"  
"Hmm... you don't seem evil, so I'll trust you," Ilia said "Where  
have you been, though? This is common knowledge I'm telling you!"  
"Err... I haven't been here for a while" Midna said "But what happened  
to this light spirit?"  
"It's been stolen."  
"What do you mean by that, though?"  
"I mean it's been captured and taken somewhere else."  
"WHAT?!" Midna said in disbelief. "What about the other spirits?"  
"Well Lanayru and Faron are still here, but so far Ordona and Eldin have  
been captured."  
"BY WHO!?"  
"They have been captured by...Link."


	3. Chapter 3

Well here I am again this is chapter 3 im getting reviews ) but plz even if u have reviewed b4 id appreciate it if u did it again it just makes me more motivated anyway heres chapter 3

Unfortunitly scorp says the next one may take longer.

CHAPTER THREE  
Midna couldn't believe what she had just heard. "…Link?! There's no  
possible way! Are you sure its Link?!" she had asked in surprise  
"Yes. Do you know him?" Ilia had responded back, suspicion building up  
again.  
"errm... no...?" Midna said, even though she knew it was no use.  
"Don't lie. How exactly do you know him?" Ilia said.  
"Ilia, listen. I don't think I could explain to you how I knew him."  
"And HOW do you know my name?!"  
"I blew it now," Midna thought. "Ilia, listen, I was a friend of Link's  
two years ago. I came back here to meet him, actually."  
"Two years ago... that's around the time I lost my memory. How come I've  
never seen you?"  
"Ilia please just tell me what happened to Link!" Midna said, nearly  
begging. Ilia sighed.  
"Well, nobody is sure what happened. Some people think the Princess Zelda  
has a clue, but if that's true, then she's not sharing it. The thing is,  
Link first went on a adventure two years ago, and returned safely. I don't  
know what was with him. He always seemed so reckless. He left the village  
often and every time I asked him he said: "I'm looking for something". And  
left on Epona. He always came back everyday, of course but the next morning he  
would leave immediately. We were okay with it. Rusl told us it's his business  
and not to bother him about it." Ilia finished off, suddenly looking sad.  
"Ilia I don't get it! What's wrong with him?" Midna asked,  
concerned.  
"Well, he always seemed very miserable about something, and didn't like  
to be with people. Then he left again for the longest  
time.""And?""Rusl told me the rest. He said he had went to castle  
town, a place far off from here. He saw Link, and walked over to him,  
expecting a big hello. Instead, Link nearly killed him. He was on a rampage,  
and he was actually killing some townsfolk. In the end, he came back with  
Epona. She won't listen to us, so we had to get her to breed so we can train  
her offspring. Fado's been having some trouble lately. I'm sorry, but I  
don't know what happened with Link." Midna listened, but she couldn't  
believe any of it. She knew what she had to do: see Zelda. "Listen, I still  
want to know: How do you know my name, and how do you know Link?"  
"Sorry Ilia, but I'm afraid I can't answer that". With a twirl, Midna  
warped to Hyrule castle town. She then floated through town to the castle  
gates. She was very annoyed the way people kept on staring at her. She saw the  
guards, and decided she would just float to the top of the castle instead.  
"Why didn't I think of that sooner?" she thought. She was near the area  
she and Link had found Ganondorf. Floating inside, she saw Zelda and a bunch  
of guards. The guards jumped at the sight of her, and took out their swords.  
"OH COME ON GIVE ME A BREAK!!" Midna yelled, anger building up inside  
her.  
"Hmm?" Zelda turned around to see Midna "Sheathe you weapons!" she  
cried. The guards did as they were told, somewhat reluctantly. "Midna, how  
did you"  
"I don't have time for explanations now! Princess I need to talk about  
Link," Midna said  
"Oh..." Zelda said. "So, you know... Guards, leave me for now."  
"But, Zelda" a guard said.  
"Leave," Zelda replied, in a more stern voice.  
"Yes, your majesty." The guards left Zelda and Midna.  
"Zelda, what's going on?"  
"Ok Midna. This is what has happened when you left:"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I notice im getting 94 hits and not even 5 reviews so I ask again for some reviews and if its not to much to ask can u tell ur friends to read this too id love a little bit of advertisement ok well heres chapter four and guys im sorry im soundin

Just read scorps writing and compared it to mine……wow, I suck lol

CHAPTER FOUR  
"Hang on," Zelda said. "How much do you know already?"  
"Well, Ilia told me some of it…."  
"Who's Ilia?"  
"Oh, she's one of Link's friends from Ordon village."  
"I see. Continue," Zelda said. Midna then explained all she knew. Several  
minutes later, Zelda said:  
"I see. What do you wish to know?"  
"Well first off, why can't any of Hyrule defeat him? He's one person! Hes  
tough, but you have hundreds of guards and the power chosen by the gods!"  
"You said it right there, Midna." Zelda said. "Remember Ganondorf's  
power?"  
"How can't I?" Midna said, somewhat jokingly, mostly serious.  
"Even he hadn't mastered the power. Link's new found magical abilities  
are a completely different level."  
"Since when has he been able to use magic?" Midna pointed out,  
skeptically.  
"When you left, he tried to find ways into the twilight realm. He  
remembered how Zant could go back and forth while wielding Ganondorf's  
power.""So?""Well Midna, he also has that power and he knew it. He just  
had to master it."  
"Then why haven't I seen him come?"  
"He practiced every day and I watched him. I helped him measure his  
abilities until I figured out he had Ganondorf's powers."  
"Did he ever make it?" Midna asked.  
"Oh, he exceeded his power, but he couldn't find out how to get into the  
twilight realm so eventually he gave up.""Then?""He left us for a  
while, then came back as he is now…"  
"But, still! It should only take one stab of the sword to kill him!"  
"You're mistaken, Midna. Magical people don't die in one stab. As his  
partner surely you've noticed?" Zelda said. Midna thought, then she  
remembered. "Yes! He had gotten stabbed before multiple times, and he didn't  
get anywhere close to dying!" She exclaimed.  
"Zelda, why is he evil?" Midna asked.  
"I don't know the answer to that, Midna." Zelda replied "Anything  
else you would like to know?" She asked.  
"Does he have any cohorts?" Midna asked.  
"A lot of them, actually." Zelda answered."Zelda,""Yes?"  
"What is Link's plan? What does he want with the light spirits?" Midna  
asked. Zelda sighed.  
"He plans to use the light spirits to cast an evil spell. The light spirits  
are connected with the creation of Hyrule. He plans to put it in reverse and  
destroy Hyrule," Zelda explained. Midna gasped.  
"I need to stop him now! Princess I shall head to Lanayru the light spirit  
and see if there's something I can do."  
"And I'm coming too," Zelda said. Midna was surprised, yet grateful at  
the same time.  
"In that case, you will need a horse. I can only warp twilight beings,"  
Midna said. Zelda then got her steed, and they headed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Here we have chapter 5 =)

CHAPTER 5  
As they rode outside the castle, Midna looked at it one more time.  
"Seems you guys recovered from my attack with the fused shadows."  
"Yes. It took a lot of work, mind you," Zelda said. Talking about this  
made Midna think.  
"Wait. I still have 3 pieces of the fused shadow, but I need the head  
piece…."  
"Ganondorf crushed it," Zelda said. "When the castle exploded, he came  
out holding the head piece and he crushed it, making it seem like he killed  
you. Link was furious when he saw it."  
"Zelda, do you have the fused shadow piece?" Midna asked, already knowing  
the answer.  
"No. Link wished to keep it.""Oh…""Don't worry yet. It may be  
at his house." Zelda said. This didn't comfort Midna much, as she had  
already had a bad encounter with Talo. "Oh. Well..." she thought. "At  
least there's a human here to prove I'm not deadly."  
"So, I'm guessing you would like to use the powers of the fused shadow to  
beat Link?" Zelda said.  
"Yes. That is my plan, at least." Midna replied.  
"Midna those objects are strong, but Ganondorf could beat you when you had  
them. What makes you think it will be different? Link is stronger than  
Ganondorf." Zelda said.  
"Okay, okay," Midna said. "But it's all we have."  
"I guess you're right." Zelda said. "To Ordona province." And they  
rode off. When they made it to Ordon spring, Midna hid in Zelda's shadow. She  
did not want to meet Ilia after their last encounter. They made it to Link's  
house; Zelda starting climbing the later with Midna floating beside her. Then,  
they heard Talos voice.  
"HEY! IT'S THE MONSTER AGAIN!!"  
"Oh crud," Midna said. But Zelda stepped in.  
"She's with me, and she's no monster," she defended.  
"Who are you?" Talo asked, still suspicious.  
"I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule," Zelda replied. But, Talo laughed.  
"HA! Princess? Sure..." he said, doubled over in laughter. However, Colin  
and Malo, who were with Talo at the time, bowed deeply. "You actually  
believe her?" he asked, laughter slowing.  
"My dad has seen pictures of her and has described her to me," Colin  
said.  
"I don't know whether she's princess or not, but I'd rather not make  
the fatal mistake of being rude to one," Malo said.  
"Well then, what's she doing here?" Talo asked, dubious.  
"There's something in this building that is of importance," Zelda  
replied. "As soon as I have it, i shall leave." Midna did not stay for  
this chatter. She went inside the house, already seeking the fused shadow head  
piece. Sure enough, she found it on a stand. She picked it up and made it  
disappear with magic. Then, Midna went outside, where Zelda was chatting with  
the children.  
"Okay, I have what I need. Let's go." Midna said.  
"Hey! What did you take from there, anyway?" Talo asked.  
"I don't have time to talk to you now," Midna simply stated, already  
getting on the horse and making it trot. "Better hurry up, princess!"  
Midna teased. Zelda quickly ran after her and leaped on the horse while it was  
starting to gallop.  
"It was rather rude to not tell them anything," Zelda said, as soon as  
they were out of earshot.  
"What could we tell them?" Midna countered.  
"I guess you have a point." Zelda said. They rode to "Fyer and  
Falbi's Watertop Land of Fantastication".  
"Zelda, you ride by cucoo and I'll warp myself down," Midna said.  
"Right. I'll meet you near the big cannon, I guess." Zelda said. Midna  
warped down and waited for Zelda. Then, down by cucoo, Zelda arrived. "Okay.  
To Lanayru's cave, I guess," Zelda said. They headed toward the cave and  
once inside, they found Lanayru in a orb of darkness. In front of this orb was  
a man with a sword out. He had jet black hair tied into a ponytail, and dark  
blue eyes, wearing a wicked grin. He turned around to see who had come.  
"Who are you?" Midna asked.  
"Me? I am Lord Zonix, Link's loyal minion." He stated.

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
"Link's minion?" Midna repeated.  
"Oh surely you're familiar with the term?" Zonix said. "Well, a minion  
is a bit of a assistant or helper. A servant, perhaps. I can't explain it any  
other way, to be honest."  
"I know what it means!" Midna said angrily. "And what are you doing  
with that spirit?"  
"It should be obvious." Zonix said. "Clearly I am capturing it and taking  
it to Link."  
"Where is Link, anyway?" Midna asked.  
"I'm afraid it would be unwise to tell you that." Zonix stated.  
"Forgive me, but I don't know your name. What is it?"  
"I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule," Zelda said.  
"I am Midna," Midna said.  
"Ahh... so you're the twili Link spoke so much about." Zonix said.  
"Hm, strange. I thought you were supposed to be in your own realm."  
"Well I'm out, okay?!" Midna said.  
"I see. Well it was nice meeting you, Midna. Maybe we will meet again."  
Zonix said.  
"Wait a second!!!"

"Hmmm?"

You're going to let that spirit go right now!!!" Midna yelled.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that." Zonix said. "Link wouldn't be too  
happy if his plan was ruined."  
"Do you even know his plan?" Zelda asked.  
"Why of course, my dear! His plan is to reverse these spirit's power and  
destroy Hyrule! Maybe even the world!" Zonix answered, like the madman he  
was.  
"And you're okay with that?" Zelda asked, confused and shocked.  
"Why, of course! Humans are flawed and need to be eradicated."  
"Hang on," Midna said. "All of you know his plan?"  
"That's where you're wrong." Zonix said, "He only told four of us.  
Speaking of which..." Zonix clapped his hands and three people appeared in  
thin air.  
"What is it, Zonix?" one of them said, mockingly. "The spirit too tough  
for you?"  
"No! I have the spirit, however these two seem to wish to fight me for it.  
Knowing they will lose I have decided to leave it to you three to get it  
back." Zonix said. "Are you okay with this, Kizashi?"  
"Of course." Kizashi said "Zaron, Isamu! Come!" they each snapped  
their fingers and the Dark orb followed them. With that, the three left,  
leaving Zonix with Midna and Zelda.  
"Hey! You didn't even give us a chance!!" Midna shouted.  
"Ah forgive me at the risk of being immodest, but I'm afraid you can't  
beat me." Zonix said. "Anyway, shall we begin?" Zonix took out two  
cutlasses, one in each hand. "Right!" He said. Zelda quickly took out her  
sword and Midna attempted to use the fused shadows. However, they would not  
work with the head piece still broken. Midna sighed. She had to use her normal  
magic attacks now. Midna quickly noticed that her powers weren't weak Imp  
powers. She was still strong. It seemed Dorcuro hadn't done the full job.  
Zonix did a spin attack similar to Zant, but staying still. The spin attack  
had caught Midna twice and Zelda being closer four times. Neither bled because  
of their magic power. Neither were hurt but their defenses were low. Zelda  
attempted to stab Zonix, however he crossed his blades and blocked it. Midna  
cast a magical spell, and Zonix deflected it back at her with his blades.  
"Dang! This guy's invincible!" Midna thought. Zonix then chucked both  
blades at her, but Midna quickly dodged them. "No swords now!" Midna  
taunted. No sooner had she said it when the blades came back like boomerangs.  
Zonix then went for Zelda. She attempted to protect herself with her sword,  
but Zonix knocked it out of her hands. Midna caught the sword in her hand. She  
intended to give it back to Zelda when she had an idea. Zelda was now shooting  
curses out of her hands trying not to fall off the cliff near the water, which  
she and Midna were now close to doing. Midna now copied Link's backslice. She  
jumped around Zonix and hit him in the back. The force of the attack had  
knocked him into the water. Midna then tried to use a ending blow on Zonix by  
diving into the water with her sword. The moment she dived however, the water  
turned to ice. Zelda's sword was caught in the ice.  
"So you seem to know some of my master's moves... interesting," Zonix  
said. "I'll have to admit I underestimated you, but no more." Zonix's  
body started to change. His hair had grown longer, his skin turned gray, his  
eyes turned red, and he had grown some feet. "Very well." He said "I  
will now use my magical powers as well as my strongest ones!" Immediately,  
there was 6 Zonix's all over the place, each quickly jabbed Midna and Zelda  
with their swords, such that they could barely see it coming. Midna realized  
with horror that these weren't fakes. They were all real. One of the  
Zonix's used his magic to make a tidal wave, and once Zelda was hit, he  
turned it to ice. Zelda was frozen. Midna didn't know what to do. She had to  
beat this guy. She realized as Zonix was about to summon another wave, she  
couldn't. He was too powerful, and her defenses were gone. Midna then got  
stabbed in the back by one of the Zonix's. She was weak, and needed to flee.  
She then grabbed the ice Zelda was incased in, and warped them away. She  
wanted to go anywhere, just not here.  
Midna had teleported to Kakariko village, and had passed out. She was weak,  
and teleporting humans took a lot of power. Renado then came out of his house  
to comfort Midna and nurse her to health.

END OF CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

Todays march 6th well I feel really crummy about this to be honest I feel sorry for those of you waiting for these next chapters thinking in your heads "Urghh it will take forever!!" well ya this was made cause I feel bad about getting SSBB (don't ask me not to get it, it wont work)

CHAPTER SEVEN:PART ONE

Link was sitting in his throne inside his castle. His castle was in a dimension he made himself, It was a dimension of darkness. Links appearance was the same however there were three differences in his look. He had grown half a foot, his eyes were no longer gentle blue but red and he was wearing a black robe with a hood. Beside Link resting in its case was Gannondorfs sword.

"What light spirit remains?" Link asked Kizashi.

"All we need is Faron." Kizashi answered.

"Exellent just one more then……" Link said. At that moment there was a flash and Zonix appeared.

"I'm back sir." He said.

"This isn't like you Zonix what has took you so long?" Link asked.

"I met up with two people wishing to save the spirit." Zonix answered. Link sighed he was used to having enemies now, after all he had raided hyrule and killed men, women and children twice.

"Was it anyone important?" Link asked.

"Actually it was the princess of hyrule and that twili you spoke so much about……." Zonix answered. Link looked up quickly his eyes suddenly turning blue, could he possibly mean Midna?

"Wait what was her name?!" Link asked.

"Her name was Midna" He said. She isn't like you describe however she wasn't tall like you said she was a small imp wearing some stone head piece on her head, however she did have red eyes and black and white skin." Zonix answered him. There was no doubt about it the person Zonix had met was Midna. Links eyes suddenly turned red again.

"Hmmm Isamu come." Link said. Out of thin air Isamu appeared.

"What is it sir?" Isamu asked.

"Its nearly time for you to fetch your target." Link said. "So I feel I should train you a bit more."

"Certainly." Isamu said and with that he and Link teleported."

"Well what now?" Zonix asked Kizashi.

"Link wants you to fetch some arrows for Isamu a hyrule raid is probably necessary." Kizashi answered.

"Ahh I see and what are you doing then?" Zonix asked.

"Im going to Kakariko to pick up some bombs form Barnes also I'm getting that super bomb Link needs." Kizashi answered.

"Exactly what does this super bomb do?"

"Its just a big bomb to blow up the bridge of Eldin" Kizashi said. "After were done with this the other bridge will go as well."

"Whats the point of blowing up the bridge?" Zonix asked.

"With the bridges gone hyrule won't be able to get any imports they will be defenseless" Kizashi said. "Anyway I will be going now." With that Kizashi teleported to Kakariko village.

CHAPTER SEVEN: PART TWO

Midna woke up in a bed. She looked around near the fire she saw Renado looking at the other bed just across from her. On this bed lay Zelda thawed out from the ice yet still unconscious. "Where am I?" Midna asked. Rendado jumped in surprise.

"Oh you're in Kakariko village, welcome." He said.

"What happened?" Midna asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Renado said. "I saw you appear out of the sky and you were out cold. However I must ask what are you and what were you doing with princess Zelda?" Midna decided to tell most of the truth.

"I am Midna, I am a imp, me and Zelda were trying to save Lanayru the spirit of light when a man named Zonix attacked us." Midna said.

"I see, THAT'S why she was frozen." Renado said.

"You know him?" Midna asked.

"Not personally but he is widely known as one of Links followers." Renado said.

"Oh" Midna said. At the moment Zelda woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked. Renado explained their situation and what had happened.

"I see…" Zelda said. "Midna we must go to Faron he's in great danger." She said.

"Right." Midna said. Midna tried to get up but she felt weak and Renado pushed her back down on the bed.

"I'm afraid ill need you to stay for another 3 days before you can leave" Renado said.

"THREE DAYS!?!" Midna shouted. "We need to leave now!!"

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't let you leave." Renado said. "Don't worry I have made reservations in the Inn where you can stay." Midna sighed there was no way out of it.

"Please Renado." Zelda said. "can we just walk around Kakariko then?"

"Hmmm I supposed so." Renado said. "But please don't betray my trust and leave."

"I wont" Zelda said. "C'mon Midna lets go." Midna got up and followed Zelda out the door. There they walked around Kakariko several times then Midna spoke.

"That battle was horrible we were losing and that's only one of Links followers."

"Don't get too discouraged." Zelda said. "After all he did seem important he must be high up."

"Ya but we didn't even stand a chance." Midna said.

"Perhaps" Zelda said "But if you can fix that fused shadow piece we will be stronger."

"I tried to fix it during the fight, it wouldn't work." Midna said miserably. At that moment there was a man walking past he was large strong looking with short black hair and brown eyes he walked into Barnes Bomb Shop. "Hey Zelda you have power chosen by the gods maybe you can do it." Midna said hopefully.

"Ill try tomorrow Midna" Zelda said "I'm way to tir"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT READY?!?" yelled a voice from the bomb shop

"I'm sorry sir but I haven't had enough ti"

"SILENCE YOU WILL HAVE IT TOMMOROW OR IT WILL BE YOUR HEAD!!" yelled the voice. The man the saw earlier stormed out some how he looked familiar to Midna" "What are you looking at?" he snarled as Midna stared.

"Nothing" she said as he walked off. "What was that about?"

"I don't know" Zelda said. "Didn't that man look familiar though?"

"Ya he did….." Midna said. Renado then called them back in for rest and that's what they did for the rest of the day. Next morning Midna woke up

"I have breakfast ready for you." Renado said. He pointed to the plates that were filled with a good helping of eggs, fish and sausage.

"Thank you." Zelda said as she took a plate.

"Yes thanks" Midna said as she took her plate. "Renado may Zelda and I go for a walk?" Midna asked.

"Im sorry not until 12 o clock." Renado said. "Its early and you have just woken up."

"What shall we do then?" Midna asked.

"Well I do have some books for you to read on the shelves." He said.

"That sounds nice." Zelda said picking up a book.

"At 12 o clock you may leave this house and do what you want by 4 you must come back." Renado said.

"Ok" Midna said.

"Ok" Zelda said. Midna and Zelda spent the next three and a half hours reading books. Finaly the clock turned to 12 and they went for a walk. Midna couldn't take it in there she was bored. Midna took off her head piece.

"Zelda can you try now?" She asked.

"Oh of course." Zelda said. Her triforce on her hand glowed as she tried to fix the fused shadows however nothing happened. "I'm sorry I cant doing it" Zelda said.

"What's wrong?" Midna asked.

"Im afraid only somebody that uses twilight magic can fix this."

"But I'm not strong enough." Midna said.

"I know and that concerns me, you're the twilight princess." Zelda said. The man they saw the other day came back into Barnes Bomb Shop. Midna and Zelda stared wondering what would happen, they heard voices.

"Barnes you better have them and the other one." They heard the man say.

"Don't worry Kizashi I have them and the big one, please leave." Barnes said.

"Kizashi……." Zelda said. "sounds familiar…."

"Hes one of those three people we saw with Zonix!!!" Midna said.

"And if he's getting deliveries form Barnes…..that means!!!" Zelda swung open the door. "Barnes don't give him any weapons he's one of Links minions!!!" Zelda said. Kizashi laughed.

"He already knows that my dear." Kizashi said. "Hes been giving us weapons for a year now."

"Barnes how could you?..." Zelda asked

"Its not like that princess if I don't give him the bombs Link will burn down Kakariko." The doors swung open again this time Renado came.

"Barnes I heard it all how could you do this to us?" Rendado said

"Renado if I didn't Link would destroy Kakariko" Barnes started but Renado cut him off.

"By giving him these bombs u insure he destroys everything including Kakariko" Renado said.

"Yo-you're right Renado" Barnes said. "Kizashi give back those bombs now."

"Ya I think not." Kizashi said. "Really touchy but no ill be taking these." He held up the sack and teleported.

"Hes gone…" Barnes said.

"That doesn't matter Barnes" Renado said. "At least we know he wont be getting more"

"Your right" Barnes said. And with that they went off to dinner. Renado told Zelda and Midna to sleep well as tomorrow would be their last day in Kakariko.

"Good night Zelda and Midna." Renado said.

"Good night" Zelda and Midna said together and with that they slept.

"Midna………Midna" said a voice. Midna found her self in a different dimension and there she saw three women one in red, one in blue and one in green.

"I am Din." Din said.

"I am Nayru." Nayru said.

"I am Farore." said Farore.

"We are the goddesses of hyrule." they chanted. Midna was speechless at first then the said

"What do you want?"

"Midna we have come to tell you a way to fix the fused shadows and become more powerful." Farore said. "As you know Zelda doesn't use twilight magic so she cant do it and your not strong enough."

"Then what do I do?" Midna asked.

"You must retrieve the power of the goddesses" Din said

"How?"

"The power of the gods is split into three pieces" Nayru said

"The triforce of power that resided with Gannondorf." Din said.

"The triforce of wisdom that resides with Zelda." Nayru said.

"The triforce of courage that resides with Link." Farore said.

"Wait I have a question." Midna said.

"What is it?" Nayru asked.

"Why havn't you stopped Link?"

"We have tried." Farore said "But the tirforce in total contains the power of EVERY god, he has a third of it he has a third of ALL the gods and hes mastered it to its fullest." She sighed then Nayru spoke

"Fact is you need that power to beat him."

"How do I get it?" Midna asked.

"Find Gannondofs corpse" Din said. "Ask Zelda to use her power to retrieve the triforce from him and have her give it to you."

"Will I ever see you again?" Midna asked.

"Im afraid we can only speak to mortals 10 minutes each year and our time is up." Farore said. "Also be careful of" Midna had teleported back to Kakariko village it was nearly morning she needed sleep……..but she couldn't sleep. After a few hours Zelda woke up yawning.

"How was your sleep Midna?" she asked. Midna told her about the vision with the gods.

"I see." Zelda said. "We will head of after Renado lets us go."

"Where is his body anyway?" Midna asked.

"We buried it near the castle." Zelda said "Nowhere else seemed appropriate." Renado walked in with their breakfast.

"Good morning." He said "To be honest I think I could let you go today but I have to keep you here to be sure."

"Fine" Zelda said. Hours passed as they read books to pass the time then 12 came.

"Renado were going for a walk." Midna said.

"Very well have fun." Renado said. Zelda and Midna walked and chatted for a hour then they heard something. It was footsteps then out of nowhere Kizashi followed by Link came. Barnes ran out.

"Hey I gave you your bombs!!!" he yelled.

"True" said Link "However Kizashi said it will be our last delivery so"

"Please don't destroy this village it's my home!!!" Barnes pleaded and at that moment Renado came rushing out.

"Link you cant do this!!!" Renado said. Link turned in Renados direction but he wasn't looking at Renado he was looking at Midna for the first time.

"Midna….." he said and his eyes were blue once more howver they weren't the same they weren't the calm eyes Midna knew these eyes were full of sorrow. His eyes glowed red again. "This village is a waste of space I don't need it anymore….unless your willing to continue with the bombs"

"We won't help you Link knowing what you will do with those!!" Renado yelled

"Very well" Link said calmly and with that he sent streaks of fire over Kakariko the village was burning.

"Link how can you do this?!" Midna yelled. "This was the village that saved the kids of Ordon how can you not even care that I'm in front of your face!?"

"This village is meaningless and so are you." Link replied.

"LINK!!!" Midna yelled but Renado grabbed her and Luda and said

"Quick we need to get out of here it's too late." And with that they ran form the once peaceful village Kakariko when they were safely away from the fires they watched as Kakariko burned Barnes was twitching Luda was crying and Renado had a face full of sorrow.

"I was born in this village." He said. They all looked at him he still had that face. Zelda wrote and letter and gave it to Renado.

"When were in castle town." Zelda said. "Find a guard and give him this it will insure you get a place to stay."

"Thank you" said Renado. With that they headed to castle town.

MY COMMENTS

Well this chapter was twice as long as the last one well please review and since u clearly play Zelda Im guessing ur a Nintendo fan so have fun with SSBB.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow its been a long time lol well im still not going to be as active as b4 but ill try to make some more chapters

Midna, Zelda, Renado, Barnes and Luda walked off to castle town. Nobody spoke they still felt horrible about what had happened in kakariko village. They traveled in silence and then they made it to castle town.

"Renado if for some reason the guards will not listen to you and wont take the letter I wrote then meet us at the entrance of the castle town." Zelda said.

"Very well princess thank you for your kindness." Renado said. He, Barnes and Luna set off to find a guard while Midna and Zelda went to the castle.

"Zelda I feel kinda awkward may I please hide in your shadow." Midna said. Zelda looked around and many people were staring.

"Yes Midna you may." Midna slipped into Zeldas shadow. Zelda walked to the castle gates and the guards bowed.

"Please go in princess." One said.

"Thank you." Zelda said as she walked in. Midna slipped out of her shadow.

"So hes buried in that graveyard right?" Midna said.

"No that's for soilders and war heros." Zelda said. "Follow me." Zelda then lead Midna to the area Link fought the horned beast up ahead was a giant grave.

Here Lies Ganondorf the Demon Thief and the King of Evil.

"Err cant we get some of your guards to undig this?" Midna asked.

"Well it would look kinda weird if I asked something like that wouldn't it?" Zelda said.

"Your right." Midna said. "Well I guess we need a shovel."

"No it wont due you need the triforce to do this I made it like that." Zelda said. Her hand glowed as the triforce of wisdom showed, she touched the grave and it disappeared there Midna saw a coffin. 

"Ill open it then?" Midna said eyeing it.

"Your going to have to look at the corpse anyway." Zelda said. "But ill do it." Zelda then used her magic to levitate the coffin then she opened it. It wasn't so bad Ganondorfs body hadn't decayed at all.

"Well." Midna said taken aback. "This isn't so bad." 

"Ok Midna take the triforce."

"No the goddesses told me only someone with the triforce could use that kind of magic to take it."

"Very well." Zelda said and with that her hand glowed again as she mustered all of her energy to take the triforce of power. Finaly she got it out it glowed so bright it hurt Midnas eyes to look at it. 

"Ok then I guess ill take that." She said as she grabbed the trifrorce. The second she touched it, it disappeared and it appeared on her hand.

"Midna ill take the piece of the triforce of wisdom I gave you since you don't need it." Zelda said. She held out her hand and then Midna start to glow. She felt a little energy leave her.

"Zelda I think we should see Faron, hes the last light spirit left and he may know something." Midna said.

"Right." Zelda said as she headed out the door.

"Wait" Midna said. Zelda turned around. 

"What?" 

"I think I might be able to warp you now."

"Hmmmmm well warp us near the castle town entrance if you can I want to see if Renado is having trouble." Zelda said.

"Oh right." Midna said. "Well theres a portal near the entrance."

"Good." Zelda said. "Alright give it a try."

"Ok" Midna said concentrating. Nothing happened for awhile then they started to warp.

They were outside castle town, Zelda checked the entrance and there was nobody there.

"Good it looks like everything turned out ok." Zelda said. "Alright Midna Faron woods."

"Ok" Midna said and with that they warped to Faron woods. They rushed to the spirits spring.

"Faron are you there?" Midna called.

"Hmmmm" said a voice. Faron appeared before there eyes. "Ahhh I have been expecting you."

"You have?" Midna said.

"We light spirits can contact each other no matter what situation were in." said Faron. "Lanayru told me you were coming."

"Faron we need to know what to do." Zelda said.

"You know what you need to do destroy Link before he can destroy hyrule, no the entire world. Now ask me anything you need to know."

"Wheres Link?" Midna asked.

"Hes in another dimension that he created himself as how to enter I don't know."

"How did you know this?" Zelda asked.

"My brethren have contacted me and have told me that's were they are being held."

"Faron do you have any tips you can give us?" Midna asked.

"Well I see by the glow of your hand you have the triforce of power why not fix your fused shadow?"

"Oh of course." Midna said. Midna took off her fused shadow piece and tried with all of her power to return it to its normal state, five minutes later it worked. "Yes." Midna said. "To be sure I'm going to try it on." Midna then snapped her fingers and the rest of the pieces appeared. She fused them together and then before there eyes she turned into the shadow monster she had been. Even in her new state they could tell she was exited. Midna turned back into her imp form. "Faron we have two pieces of the trifroce and the fused shadows we only need to find Link and" She broke off now realizing what she had to do.

"Its not as easy as that you may think your that stronger than Link but truth is he may STILL be stronger or not but never fighting him myself I wouldn't know." Said Faron. 

"Faron do you have any idea how to go to a different dimension at all?" Zelda said.

"Well to be honest I" Faron hit Zelda and Midna with his tail.

"What the?" Midna said then she turned around to see that a archer had hit Faron with an arrow. 

"Who are you?" Midna asked.

"Im Isamu and judging by your skin you're the Imp my master Link told me about."

MY COMMENTS

Well ya its over sorry for taking so long on the updates


	9. Chapter 9

Hi well I finaly have a chance to update once again sry for the wait plz review

Hi well I finaly have a chance to update once again sry for the wait plz review

Note:in past Zelda games link had arrows of fire ice and light Isamu has these weapons except light is replaced by dark arrows

"Take me to Links Dimension Isamu." Midna said.

"No I don't think I will." Isamu said as he approached Faron and sealed him a ball of darkness. "Well I have what I need so ill be leaving."

"OH NO YOU WONT!" Midna shouted. Midna then cast a spell due to the power of the trifrore of power her attack was much more powerful than usual and the force of it knocked Isamu down.

"Fine have it you way he said." And he shot a fire arrow at Midna. Midna quickly dodged the arrow and aimed another spell, It missed however Isamu got hit behind by another spell shot by Zelda. Zelda then drew her sword and attempted to stab Isamu. He blocked the stab by using his bow as a shield. Midna threw a spell as Isamu blocked Zeldas attack. It hit Isamu in the back of the head and he fell again. "Heh seems I'm outnumbered." Isamu said. Isamu then shot arrow after arrow of both fire and ice at Midna and Zelda. Midna managed to dodge them all however Zelda being bigger wasn't so lucky she dodged one, two, three, four then she got hit by a fire arrow. Isamu smilled and shot another fire arrow while Zelda was still knocked on the ground she got hit yet again. Isamu took out a dark arrow and was about to fire when Midna hit him with a curse afterwards she realized she still had the fused shadows. Midna activated the fused shadows and transformed. Isamu stared at the creature with shock. Midna then crushed Isamu with her giant hand, She took her hand off to see if he was still alive, He was Isamu then shot another arrow and Midnas face. The arrow hit and the creature gave a load roar and tried to crush him again this time however Isamu was readyhe jumped back and the hand missed he then jumped on her and plunged a arrow into it. Midna gave another roar and started punching him with every hand she had. He dodged 6 fists but the 7th one collided with him. Midna removed her and and grabbed him and curshed him with all the force she could muster after a minute she dropped him and turned back into her imp form. Isamu was dying. "Looks like you won……" He said and with that he snapped his fingers and the dark ball left Faron. Isamu then fell to the ground, dead.

"Thank you Midna and Zelda." Faron said "I think it would be wise to check his body to see what he is carrying

"Ok" Midna said. She began checking his body she found only a few things arrows and a red orb. "Whats this?" she asked

"Im not sure." Faron said. "Zelda, Midna…….Link will send someone to get me soon so we better get through all we need to, do you have any questions." He said.

"No" Zelda said.

"No" Midna said.

"Very well." Faron said. "I will give you 3 items each you can only use once and each one allows you to communicate to a goddess" Faron then gave them 3 golden statues one with red eyes one with blue and one with green. "To activate these you must use your trifroce magic."

"Is there anything else we need to talk about Faron?" Zelda asked.

"No ive told you all I need to."

"Ok Faron good-bye" Zelda said. Zelda and Midna then walked off.

"Zelda do you know what Link was planning wit those bombs?" Zelda asked

"No I don't." Zelda said. "But Barnes may lets go visit him."

"Ok." Midna said. Midna then warped them both to hyrule castle town.

"Guard." Zelda said.

"Yes princess?" the guard said

"We need to know the place where Renado and Barnes are staying in."

"Well if your looking for them they are both in Telmas bar, which is near south gate."

"Thank you." Zelda said. She and Midna then walked to Telmas bar and there sure enough was Renado and Barnes. "Barnes we need to talk." Zelda said.

"What is it?" Barnes asked.

"Do you know what link planned with the bombs you sold him?"

"Yes…" Barnes said. "He didn't just get bombs he also got a super bomb which he intends to use to blow up the bridge of Eldin he was going to get a 2nd one afterwards so he can blow up the other bridge." Zelda gasped and Midna said

"We need to go to that bridge now we may be able to find him if we come in time.

"He hasn't blown up the bridge yet." Telma said. "I rode past it and there is was good as ever."

"Then we still have time." Midna said. "If we make it there before link we can stop his evil plots."

"We should go now." Zelda said.

"Right." Midna said and they were at the door when Telma said

"Don't judge Link to hard now he wasn't always like this you should have seen him before he was such a sweet handsome boy."

MY COMMENTS: well the chapters over with I guess plz review (No seriously I live for ur reviews)


	10. Chapter 10

I rly suck lol

I rly suck lol. Sry ive been taking FOREVER on these a lot of stuff is happening and I have practically 0 time to do this.

Midna looked around, nobody was there it was safe to warp. "Alright" Midna said "Lets go." With a twirl she and Zelda were at the Bridge of Eldin.

"Ok." Zelda said "Its still ok, we will just need to wait for Link."

"Zelda that could take days!" Midna said.

"Oh right." Zelda said "how about you warp back to hyrule and order some food from Telma, Heres some rupees." Zelda handed Midna some rupees.

"Ok." Midna said "Ill be right back." With another twirl she was gone. Zelda stood watch waiting behind bushes; she did not intend to be seen. She waited hours and only saw two people pass the bridge, Where was Midna? Finally she saw Midna materialize in front of her.

"Im sorry I took so long." Midna said.

"Wheres the food and drink?" Zelda said.

"Oh yes sorry." Midna snapped her fingers and piles of food appeared, Zelda looked shocked. "Hey I don't know how long where going to be here ok." Midna said "We could be here for a week for all I know." Luckily Midnas prediction that they may have to stay for a week was false they only had to stay for two days, each night sleeping with the blankets Midna brought, they could have went back to castle town however as Midna said "If I were Link id want to do this in night" So they took turns keeping watch as the other slept. On the night of the 2nd day Zelda woke Midna up.

"Someone's here." She whispered. And there were people there whispering in carrying voices

"Link I don't understand were NOT using the bomb?"

"No we are not using the bomb for this bridge you fool." They heard Link say. "With my power I could destroy this bridge myself and so I will."

"Then whats the POINT of the bomb."

"Well Kizashi, you may not see it but there are two eavesdroppers listening in to our conversation." Midna and Zelda both gasped, How had he known? "Fact is they were foolish enough to leave the castle and the castle town unprotected and this bridge was a mere decoy, right now Hyrule castle town is being raided." Midna couldn't believe her ears she continued to listen. "I gave Barnes some fake info I knew there was the chance he would betray me."

"My lord." Kizashi said. "You say there are two people eavesdropping? Why aren't we killing them?"

"To be honest I thought they would be trying to stop us. Midna is my plan so beautiful that you have no words left." Link said. Midna was angrier beyond belief she and Zelda went out from behind the bush and were rushing toward the bridge where Link was when… SMASH. Link had made a swiping movement with his hand and the bridge had been cut cleanly in half, He and Kizashi jumped off the bridge before they would fall with it. Midna and Link looked into each others eyes, Midna staring into his red pupils what had happened to him? Why was Link trying to destroy Hyrule. She noticed that his eyes kept turning blue at random periods what was this? Someone screamed.

"Midna there's a raid going on in castle town we have to help them!" Zelda said. Midna woke up from her trance.

"Oh right." She said and with a twirl they were warping again….but something was wrong they were still at the Bridge of Eldin. Midna turned and saw Link holding her with his power, she couldn't warp.

"Kill them Kizashi." Link said. Zelda drew her sword and Midna prepared herself for battle, she didn't put the fused shadows on if Link knew he would probably take them as Zant had. Kizashi took out a two handed sword, with a mighty swing he attempted to get Zelda who in vain tried to block his attack with her own sword, It had worked the attack didn't get here however its impact on her sword sent if flying out of her hand. Midna sent a spell going Kizashis way, he however hit it with his sword and it went redirected back at Midna who dodged it just in time. "I would have thought that after killing Isamu with them you would be using the fused shadows on Kizashi too." Link said. Midna didn't understand how he knew all of this, could he read minds? "I can read minds Midna I have become a true god and gods see all." Link said. There was no point in hiding it anymore, Midna put on the fused shadows and turned into a monstrous creature. She attempted to punch Kizashi, He dodged it however and with his sword he took a swipe at her and hit, Her triforce protected her however this swipe incredibly knocked her down, Kizashi jumped for the final blow and was about to stab her in the chest when she rolled. His attack missed yet there was a crater where he had stabbed. He then kneeled over, Zelda had come and stabbed him with her retrieved sword. Kizashi went for her once more but Midna had struck him in the back of the head with one of here giant fists he flew into the wall and crumbled. "Well well your stronger than I thought." Link said. Midna then tried to punch him however he jumped on her arm and ran up to her head, he made his way around the fused shadow and ripped the back piece off and chucked it. Midna was a imp again she was also knocked out, Zelda tried to stab Link he however snapped his fingers and rope flew around her and bound her there. Link walked to Midna and looked down at her…then he noticed something on her right hand…the triforce of power. Link laughed "So this is where that power ended up mwau ha ha, now I have the full power of the gods, the gods themselves will be mortals compared to this power." Link dragged Zelda over to Midna and placed there right hands together the triforce glowed more bright and now all he had to do was place his hand and it was his hand on theres…BAM. Link was knocked away someone had blasted him with a cannon he looked to see the source, There standing next to the cannon was Auru, Ashei, Shad, Rusl along with Telma. "Hmph waste of time." Link said.

"Link you have become a despicable man." Rusl said. "What had happened to you?"

"I was always like this Rusl, you just never realized." Link said

"You have gone too far Link." Rusl said "You have attacked Hyrule and its princess. Let the princess and that poor creature go."

"Ahhh so you wish to fight me?" Link asked

"I never have or never will wish to fight you Link, but if I must, I must." Rusl drew his sword and Link drew Ganondorfs old sword."

plz review and im sry im taking forever

(For those who hate my grammer theres a help wanted for anyone to take some of my storys and make the grammer better do NOT make a story on it though you must message it to me or email me and ill read it then copy and paste it on the storys)


	11. Chapter 11

I know I know…

I know I know….wow I made another chapter already lol enjoy btw Link uses some moves taught by the skeleton guy

"Rusl it was you who originally taught me the ways of the sword." Link said. "Therefore you have my respect. I will give you a chance to leave with your friends and be unharmed do you except?"

"Along with the ways of the sword I taught you courage." Rusl said. "You think the man who taught you this will leave Hyrule to crumble before you?"

"To be honest I expected to hear you say something along these lines." Link said "But I chose to give you a chance, after all if it weren't for you I would have never learned the ways of the sword."

"Link you were a different man back then." Rusl said "I never thought id see the day id have to kill you."

"Yes, yes but allow me to finish something." Link said as he reached his hand to touch Zeldas and Midnas.

"No!" Shad yelled and he ran forward and attempted to tackle Link, Link jumped back quickly.

"Whats wrong Shad?" Auru said.

"Link has the power of the gods, well a third of it anyway." Shad said "If they all connect hands he may take all the power and he will be invincible." Nobody else seemed to really understand what Shad knew but they got the gist of it. Link made his hand toward Zelda and Midna again, Zelda struggling on the ropes binding her. Auru shot the cannon again and Link jumped back just in time.

"Hmph fine ill finish you first." He said. Rusl didn't want to make the first move it felt wrong for him to be attacking Link. Link attacked first aiming to stab Rusl, Rusl however blocked it with his sword. Auru sent another cannon blast and Ashei drew her sword. Link jumped over the cannon ball over Rusls head and attempted to stab him again, this time Rusl had not only blocked it but decided to try and stab Link. Link dodged it as Ashei charged toward him with her sword ready, Link dodged her and kicked her toward Rusl were they toppled over each other. Auru sent another cannon blast and Link dodged it. Zelda stabbed Link in the back, Telma had untied her while everyone else was fighting. Link disappeared. It had seemed they had won but then "Nice try, try these now." Four more Links where there, This time Zelda noticed something, they were slightly transparent, they were fake. The four Links attempted to stab her yet she dodged them all, the Links made their way to Rusl enclosing him in a circle, Rusl spin attacked and defeated two of them Auru and Ashei finished the rest. "Fine I guess ill kill you myself." Link said coming out of the darkness, It was a repeat with Rusl however the results were worse. Zelda, Rusl and Ashei circled around Link, swords ready he then did a great spin and it knocked them ten feet away. Zelda had protection with the triforce Rusl and Ashei weren't so lucky, They were mortally wounded they however got back up and were both prepared to fight. Rusl was fastest he made it to Link first. Link did a helm splitter and Rusls helmet was broken into two. Around this time Midna was waking up in Telmas arms seeing the fight. She gasped and was prepared to go out into the fight but Telma was holding her back. "Let them handle it dear you need rest." Telma said as Midna continued to struggle, Midna didn't listen however within moments she was free. Midna didn't dare use the fused shadows again. Its power was enough to knock her out once she didn't want to use it again, at least not right now. Link had his sword sheathed and he had a grin on his face and Rusl and Ashei struggled toward him his hand was on the handle of the sword.

"NO!!" Midna screamed. Link had used the mortal draw on them both lay on the ground, dead. Everyone was silent but it didn't stay that way for long, there were shouts of anger. Auru and Shad both lost their heads they both abandoned the idea of weapons and starting charging toward Link fists raised ready to attack him. Auru was faster and made it to Link first, he aimed a punch at Link however Link caught it and crushed his palm; he then threw him over his head like he weighed nothing. Shad seeing this grabbed Ashei's sword, Link laughed.

"You said it yourself Shad, when it comes to combative skills your nothing."  
"I will kill you!" Shad yelled and attempted to stab Link, Link blocked it almost lazily.

"Your not worth toying with." Link said and he stabbed Shad. Shad had tried to block it but Link used sorcery and his sword went right through Shads and hit him. Shad fell to the ground. Midna had grabbed Rusls sword and was attempting to stab Link but Zelda stopped her.

"Midna we can't stay here." Zelda said "He will kill us all. Just warp us out of here" Midna didn't want to leave but Zelda was right. Midna warped everyone except for Link, she even warped the corpses away. She had warped them all away to Ordon village.

Plz review and a spoiler is below btw for those who didn't get the Shad knowing the triforce thing well heres the deal: All their hands are glowing as he watches and he being a scholar knows what the triforce is and he realizes by the symbols whats going on.

SPOILER ALERT  
Shad is alive (Ha u thought I was going to say something about Link? Lol)

SPOILER ALERT


	12. Chapter 12

Merry Christmas lol

Merry Christmas lol

They were in Ordan spring, Midna was looking around everyone at the battle was around her, she had brought everyone except Link even Kizashi was there though she did not intend this all she intended was everyone to be away from that place except for Link. The glow on her right hand had faded. Midna examined the group, both Rusl and Ashei were dead Shad and Kizashi both looked like they might be dead, Auru was injured and looking grave, Telma and Zelda too were looking at this scene with horror in their eyes. Everyone was silent then finally Telma spoke.

"We are near Ordon, this is were Rusl grew up, I think we should bring him back there." There were no arguments to this, Midna using her magical powers levitated all the unconscious or dead bodys and carried them to Ordon with Telma, Zelda and Auru following. They were in the middle of the village only two people where there, Talo and Colin were sword fighting with sticks, Colin had gotten rid of his fear of swords and thanks to his dads training became very skilled at them, he and Talo were using sticks to avoid damage. When the group came into the village Talo yelled

"It's the monster!!" Colin however saw his deads body and rushed over, his face full of fear.

"What happened?" He yelled. Midna couldn't bring herself to say it but it was Auru who spoke.

"Your father……he's been killed…..by Link." Colin couldn't believe his ears he stared at his father as if hoping he would wake up and say it was all a joke. But he didn't, Colin bent over his fathers body and took the sword that even in death Rusl was carrying. There was anger all over Colins face as he said.

"I swear I will kill Link, he will pay for killing my father." Nobody spoke for a long time all was silent as they looked into the faces of all these dead people. There was Rusl and Ashei, There was a chance that Shad and Kizashi were dead too. In Midnas mind she knew it was all Links fault that these people were dead. He killed Rusl and Ashei, He stabbed Shad, even Kizashi, though he was a enemy she could not help pitying him, Link had not helped him at all he even insisted that Midna went harder on him, when he had died there was no pity whatsoever from Link. It was right at that moment that Shad started to stir, there were many sighs of relief as Shad said

"Where am I?"

"Your in Ordon dear." Telma said "You gave us a huge scare you know, we thought you were dead, we thought Link finished you."

"Link!" Shad yelled "What happened? Where is he? Is Rusl really dead?"

"Yes he is, Asheis dead too." Auru said.

"How did we end up here?" Shad said.

"I don't know dear, you should ask her" Telma said pointing to Midna.

"Yes, yes I think I will." Shad said "Please come with me." He said pointing at Midna "And you too" He added pointing at Zelda. Midna and Zelda followed Shad over near Links house, Shad lowered his voice. "Ok I saw the triforce glow on your hands anything you would like to say about it?"

"Well what is there to say?" Midna asked.

"I want to know whats been going on." Shad said "I have studied the triforce before and knowing that you two and Link have a piece each interests me."

"You mean you want to know what me and Midna have been doing for these last few weeks?" Zelda asked.

"Well….YES I find this all intriguing and I want to know what you two have been doing."

"Ermm well maybe…excuse us for a moment ok?" Midna said. Midna led Zelda a little ways away. "Well what do you think?" Midna said.

"Hes on our side and its not exactly a secret what we have been doing." Zelda said "After all he may know something about the welfare of Hyrule."

"Oh ok its just" Midna started "Well theres stuff id rather not mention…."

"What are you talking about?" Zelda said

"Well theres….things that happened last time that me and Li-"

"Midna were only going to tell him a bit of what has been happening this time." Zelda interrupted. "And what is this _stuff_ your talking about anyway."

"It's nothing, its nothing." Midna said "Ok if were only going to say a bit about this time then sure." Midna and Zelda headed back toward Shad.

"Ok." Midna said "Were going to tell you, however we would like to hear about Hyrule afterwards."

"Alright then it's settled." Shad said "Tell me about your story then." For the next two hours Zelda and Midna explained what had happened to them for the last few weeks explaining who Ganondorf was and things like that. Finally when they finished Shad said "Your story is interesting, I now know where Link got his power."

"Does that mean you know how to stop him?" Midna asked.

"Yes…well sort off actually."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well if all three of you got together and touched hands, one of you could extract the full triforce and leave the others with nothing."  
"Ok. And whats the problem?"

"Problem is considering Links the most advanced HE would end up with the full triforce. There is also a chance he is immortal so that may be the ONLY way to kill him. But unless he willingly lets you have it I don't see any other way."

"But wait, there isn't a for-sure way to know if he is immortal." Midna asked

"Well we can hope he isn't but guys I must be honest, We have fought Link four times and there was a occasion Rusl stabbed him. It didn't seem to affect him at all though he just laughed and attempted to stab Rusl back."

"Great." Said Midna sarcasticly.

"Shad what has happened to Hyrule?" Zelda asked.

"Hyrule is in bad condition" Shad said "Last time we were there Link was taking over."

"What about our allies like Zoras and Gorons?" Zelda asked

"Turns out he's taking over their kingdoms and tribes too." Shad said "We sent a messenger to get them but it was respond by a man known as Zaron and another message from a man known as Dorcuro-"

"WHAT!" Midna screamed

"What is it Midna?" Zelda asked.

"Oh nothing" Midna said but then whispered "Hes the guy that sent me here."

"It's a real shame though." Shad said "That old chap Renado and his friend Barnes along with his daughter Luda got captured and arrested. They were told it was for treason." Midna and Zelda were thinking the same thing: It was their fault they got locked up and that they needed to rescue them.

This must be extremely annoying to hear…..so that's y Im saying it P plz review


	13. Chapter 13

Alright heres another chapter, sry for that big block of no updates, they may occur now and again probably not as nearly as long

Alright heres another chapter, sry for that big block of no updates, they may occur now and again probably not as nearly as long. Enjoy

They had searched Kizashis body, they found only trash and a blue orb.

"Zelda I think these things have some importance." Midna said. "Both of Links cronies happened to be carrying one, it must be dear to them in some way."

"We can use the god statues." Zelda said "We have three of them. But Midna right now Barnes and Renado need us, we must go to Hyrule."

"Ok your right." Midna said. They said goodbye to the people of the village and Midna warped to Hyrule. She floated toward the gate of castle town when Zelda said

"What do you think you're doing here?!" Midna turned around and saw that Colin had grabbed Zelda at the last second so he would be warped too.

"I said I was going to kill Link, he might still be here." Colin rushed into the Hyrule gate, Zelda and Midna were sprinting to keep up. They saw two guards each were wearing a green uniform, Zelda didn't recognize this, Colin accidentally ran into one of the guards, he turned around and slapped Colin across the face before pushing him to the ground.

"What garbage is this?" He snarled.

"Hey leave that poor kid alone!" Zelda shouted.

"And who might you be?" The guard asked.

"I am Zelda princess of Hyrule."

"I recognize no princess Zelda." The guard said "We have one king his name is Zonix."

"NOO!" Midna said before she could stop herself. The other guard finally said something.

"Wanted."

"Whats that Ethemi? The other guard said

"Wanted." Ethemi said again, he pointed to a poster, it had a wanted picture of Zelda and Midna. Midna knew what she must do, she hid in Zeldas shadow as the guard stared at the picture.

"Zelda, I just know they are going to arrest you." Midna whispered "Let yourself get caught and ill release you."

"Ok." Zelda whispered back.

"Hey were did that creepy imp girl go?" The first guard said as Midna growled silently "Ethemi Ill search for her you take this trash to the dungeon." He said pointing and Zelda and Colin. The guard name Ethemi held Zelda and Colin's hands together and lead them away. Hyrule was a new place people weren't bustling anymore, there were hundreds of guards outside observing everything, there was a statue of Link saying: The God of Hyrule. They kept on walking until a voice yelled

"Link is here!" Ethemi quickly went onto all fours bowing. Colin broke free of the guards grip and ran toward all the commotion, while doing so unsheathing his sword finaly he saw Link, his back was turned this was the perfect opportunity he was about to stab Link then Link spoke

"Hello Colin planning to kill me now?" Colin froze, how did Link see him? "Its ok Colin I understand, your weak and cannot help feeling weak just yet, your so young and wouldn't understand."

"What are you talking about?!" Colin yelled.

"I speak of love, the weakness of everything when I loved I was weak. One day came when I realized this and I took away all love from my body and made a new more powerful force: Hated."

"Love is not weak Link." Colin said "Love is the greatest force on earth and its because of love im going to kill you now!" Colin yelled as he charged forward with his sword ready. Link kicked him five feet away and said.

"No Colin its also because of hatred that your going to try and kill me tonight. But Colin you still have a chance at power, for now I shall lock you in a cell and allow you to cool down." Link clapped his hands and Ethemi came back. "Ethemi take him to the dungeon." Link said.

"Yessir." Ethemi mumbled as he took Colin away and headed toward Zelda and took her too. This time he tied their hands together and led them to the castle. The castle too had changed; first off it was rebuilt into a new kind of castle ever since Midna destroyed the first one. Second off there were statues of Zonix next to the door with one big statue of Link in the middle. They headed inside the castle and headed down the stairs where Ethemi threw them inside and left. When he was gone Midna left Zeldas shadow and looked at their fellow prisoners, no sign of Renado or Barnes, with a twirl Midna left the cage.

"Ill be right back." She said and headed off looking in cages, not many of the prisoners here seemed all that bad when she watched them. Most of them were sleeping and a lot of them looked starved. She finnaly found Renado Barnes and Luda, all asleep, all a little thiner, but otherwise completely healthy. "Renado." Midna said. Renado stirred a bit and said

"What? Whats happening?"

"Im rescuing you." Midna whispered "Wake up Barnes and your daughter so I can warp all of you to safety, Renado woke up Barnes and Luda and explained the situation, both understood and were ready. "Alright." Midna said "Im warping you to Ordon village." She did it, they were gone. The prisoners around her were shouting however they were saying things like "save me" or "I need help too" The racket was sure to alarm someone finaly Midna said "Ok ok" ill warp you all to Hyrule field." It took a lot of energy but she managed it, when she made it back to Zelda she was exhausted. "I did it." Midna said "I warped them away."

"Along with everyone else." Zelda said

"Ya well they were arrested by Link, they cant be all bad."

"I suppose your right" Zelda said. "Ok lets go back to Ordon." Midna nodded and warped them back. Colin seemed relieved to be back however Zeldas face was grim.

"Whats wrong?" Midna asked.

"I didn't think it was this bad." Zelda said "Link now has control of Hyrule and from what Shad says he has the Goron and Zora tribes too."

"But wait." Midna said "Isnt his goal to destroy Hyrule?"

"Midna!" Zelda said suddenly "We haven't checked on the light spirit!"

Ok end of chapter review or ur mom is a…..nvm just review ok? lol


	14. Chapter 14

TY for the reviews, My main weakness in story making is grammer ive said it once ive said it one thousand times. Im bad at grammer and guys its summer its not going to get any better once again if you are good at grammer and want to help me with this copy and past me story and email the story with grammer additions.

Link had finally gathered all the light spirits. He was in his castle overlooking the realm he was in, his realm was a dark dead area in the middle of a very peaceful forest, This was the Sacred Realm. Link snapped his fingers and three people appeared came to him. "My lord what is it?" Zonix asked.

"The plan is going into operation." Link said "I have the four spirits its time for the ritual."

"Yes my lord." Zonix said "I shall get the spirits here." Zonix walked out of the room to get the spirits.

"Dorcuro I have a question for you." Link said

"What is it my lord?"

"I want to know why you sent Midna here. I understand why you needed to weaken her but I want to know why she is here."

"My lord this was before I met you." Dorcuro said "Then I was only interested in the twilight throne."

"Are the twili cooperating?"

"No im afraid they are not, I had to turn them into shadow beasts again."  
"Yes I see." Link said

"My lord!" Zonix said coming back looking anxious "All of the Hyrule prisoners escaped!"

"You say that like you thought I didn't know, As a god I know everything."

"N-no my lord sorry." Zonix said "Who is behind it." Link looked angry

"_she _is behind it." He said

"Oh yes I see" Zonix said "My lord I have the spirits, but before we do the ritual I want to be clear what will happen once the ritual is done."

"As long as I live, the ritual will take place until Hyrule and everyone in it is destroyed."

"What about us my lord." Zonix said

"You must have faith in your god Zonix." Link said

"Sir will the twilight realm be destroyed as well?" Dorcuro asked

"Yes Hylians, Twili, Gorons, Zoras and all other humans in any of the provinces will die"

"Please forgive me my lord but I wish to know what will happen to us?" Zonix asked

"You alone will live each controlling a different area Zonix will have the human territory, will Zaron have the Zora territory and Dorcuro will have the Gorons territory"

"What about you sir?" Dorcuro asked.

"Me? I will die once the whole ritual is complete and Hyrule has gone." Link said "Anyway lets start the ritual."

"Yes my lord." Zonix said and he snapped his fingers the dark orbs containing the light spirits came into the room, Link put his hand on each and his triforce piece glowed each time finally the light spirits dissolved and went to his hand, a new symbol appeared in the middle of the triforce. As long as Link lived the ritual would kill Hyrule in a matter of weeks.

Midna and Zelda were at the spirits spring, It was too late Link got there first.

"Zelda" Midna said "I think its time we used one of the goddess statues Faron gave us" Zelda agreed she suggested they ask about the orbs and any way to defeat Link. Midna took out a statue at random and concentrated her triforce powers on it, there was a flash of light and they were in a different realm where everything was white.

"Hello" A voice said. Midna jumped and turned around, it was Nayru

"err great goddess" Midna said "We want to know what these are." Midna took out the orbs.

"These are how Link recruits new minions, he uses them all on a shrine and makes the person his minion, the only difference between doing this and just accepting them is that once they use these orbs they can teleport to Links realm, the Sacred Realm."  
"Links in the Sacred Realm?!" Midna said shocked

"Yes he is."

"How many orbs are there?"  
"There are five, one for each element Forest, Fire, Water, Spirit and Shadow"  
"What about light?" Midna asked

"Link doesn't believe light is a force he underestimates the great power of Light, innocence and love."

"Where are the other orbs?" Midna asked

"He gave each to an important follower." Nayru said "He gave one to Isamu, Kizashi, Zaron, Dorcuro and Zonix."

"Where is this shrine you spoke of?"

"Its actually right where the mirror of twilight was."

Midna was back in the spirits spring next to Zelda.

"Midna what did she say?" Zelda asked. Midna explained the entire conversation to Zelda, however there came a point when Zelda asked. "What about Links weaknesses."

"She didn't say, we ran out of time." Midna said. Zelda took out another statue but Midna said "Wait we can't just use them all like that."

"Midna what else are we going to use them for? This is a important question that needs to be answered." Zelda said

"Oh all right." Midna said taking the statue and concentrating her triforce powers again, she was in the same realm as before however this time is was Din who she was speaking too. "Goddess we must know how to defeat Link he seems invincible."

"He must be beaten the same way Ganondorf was, by the Blade of Evils Bane, the Master Sword." Din said. Midna sighed

"But Link has the Master Sword."  
"No Midna he does not." Din said "The master sword was the second sword made the sages. The first was the blade of execution the blade he wields now. After Ganondorf killed one of them the sages made a copy blade, however if used on good it was just a normal blade. When you broke the Mirror of Twilight, Link lay the Master Sword to rest later when he was gaining power he planned on retrieving it. Link learned the legends of the sword he sought a new one, he sought Ganondorfs blade."

"But then where is the Master Sword?" Midna asked

"It was where you first found it." Din said "It is in the Sacred Forest Grove."

Midna was back with Zelda who once again asked Midna to explain what had happened, Midna did and now they had another short quest, the quest to retrieve the Master Sword.

Well end of chapter plz review


	15. Chapter 15

I wanna say ty for all these reviews they are the reason I got out of my block ty for reviewing and keep em coming )

I wanna say ty for all these reviews they are the reason I got out of my block ty for reviewing and keep em coming ).

Midna and Zelda had warped to the Sacred Grove, they were walking toward the Master Swords resting place three seconds after Midna passed the statues something happened. The statues blocked Zeldas way.

"You must complete our puzzle to pass."

"Great." Midna said sarcastically "I finished the puzzle with Link but you havnt."

"Midna just go without me it's only a little way further right?"

"Yes that's true. Ill be right back." Midna said walking off. Midna was still thinking of her old adventures with Link, Midna was walking toward the Master Sword when she saw a wolf that was gold colored. At first this wolf reminded her of Link because she was thinking of him a lot, she then regained her common sense and realized wolves weren't the color gold. Midna watched this wolf, it had clearly seen her but it wasn't attacking, Midna walked closer to the sword, the wolf growled and jumped on her. Midna was in a strangle realm covered in fog, Behind her was a undead warrior.

"So this is my descendant." He said

"Descendant?" Midna asked

"Why of course I am….or perhaps your ancestors didn't wish to speak of me."

"Explain."

"Midna I am the old hero of Hyrule I once wore that green tunic Link owns."

"It was you?" Midna asked

"Yes it was" The warrior said

"But nobody ever said he was a twili."

"Well….Im not exactly a Twili. Midna had we not been banished to the twilight realm we would all be normal humans, It took years for our skin and eyes to change. Midna I am the son of the original Twilight King. I hated my father and my uncles and cousins I didn't like the fact that it was because of them I was banished with them to our realm. It took two years for us to start changing. I by then had slightly darker skin and red eyes as you can see now. The goddesses pitied me, I loved Hyrule yet they had chased me there before knowing the truth. They let me and me alone use the Mirror of Twilight to be free, there was a drawback however. When most twili enter the light they feel horrible pain, I however had the triforce of courage back then, the goddesses said it was mine to borrow. It let me live in light at a cost, at all times excepting the hour of twilight I was to hide in the shadow otherwise I would turn into a wolf. When Link as a light creature entered the twilight he became a twilight wolf, for me however when I entered the light I became a light wolf. Like I said I loved Hyrule that's why when Ganondorf was attacking Hyrule I stepped up on the hour of twilight we fought, He killed me but I managed to weaken him enough for the sages to get him. Once I died the goddesses took back the triforce so they could give it to the next hero. So you see Midna I am the original hero of Hyrule and I am also your ancestor."

"Ok I understand." Midna said "But why did you take me here."

"I needed to tell you something." The undead warrior said "First off to wield the Master Sword you must have the following, you must have great power, you must have great wisdom, you must have great courage and you must be a hero."

"Err ok do I have all that stuff?" Midna asked

" I do not know, that is for the sword to decide." The undead warrior said "Also you know your quest, to retrieve the master sword and each of the orbs. However there is something else along with the orbs you need, Links essence, I am connected to Link I shall bestow some of his essence on you." The warrior snapped his fingers and Midna felt a small presence near her for a second then it lifted. Midna was back in the Sacred Grove. Midna looked toward the Master Sword and sighed, she tried to pull it, it wouldn't budge she tried again and again, on the third try she got it. Perhaps the sword didn't know whether she should have it or not but it didn't matter she got the Master Sword. Midna went back to Zelda who was waiting.

"You get it?" Zelda asked

"Ya I got it." Midna said "I think we should go back to Ordon village, we will stay in Links house for the night." When Midna and Zelda made it back they saw Colin and Talo sword fighting again with Beth and Malo watching. Colin looked more serious than last time, perhaps it was due to his vendetta on Link. Midna decided to watch for awhile, Zelda however said she wanted to go to sleep early and left. When Colin and Talo called it a day Midna decided she would too and went to Links old house. Zelda was on the bed, Midna went down to the basement to get a blanket when a thought occurred to her. It was a bad thought and she would be very selfish of her to do it she thought. Midna laid down on the blanket and thought about her idea for awhile. This was her only chance to do this and she needed to know, but it would be selfish and what would Zelda say? She could lie she could say it wasn't her, she lied to Link before, but that was something she was deeply ashamed of, she should have told him everything from the beginning. Midna thought and thought about her idea and she came to a decision, she would do it. Floating up to Zelda first to make sure she was indeed asleep Midna snapped her fingers and made the last goddess statue appear, then very guiltily she concentrated her power on it. She was in the white realm again this time with Farore.

"Young twili what is it that you seek from me."

"I-I wanna know" Midna said "W-was it right for me to break the Mirror of T-twilight" The goddess looked sad and said

"Tell me, did you love Link?" Midna did not want to answer but she did

"Yes I grew to love him with all my heart."

"You heard what the princess said that day?" Farore asked

"You mean that it was your idea that we would meet?"

"Yes, well the princess was right and we did not want you two to meet then just feel agony as you split up, we arranged this for a reason."

"What reason?" Midna asked.

"You realize that your ancestors were evil, but in the twilight they regressed and they were no longer evil. It was time to let them out again, there was a problem however, your people do not like the people of light, the people they believed to lock them up. They could not touch the light either, so we left the mirror so one day you and Link would love each other and once married their would be peace between Twili and humans. Also the magic of such love would allow twili to go into light and humans to go into twilight."

"So you mean" Midna said "That I was _supposed _to be with Link and live with him forever."

"Yes you were." Farore said "However due to your kind heart you tried to protect Hyrule and destroyed the mirror."

Midna was back in Links home, she wished she hadn't used the statue, that wasn't what she wanted to hear and she had used up their last ways of communicating with the gods.


	16. Chapter 16

Ty so much for the reviews heres chapter 16

Midna couldn't live with herself; she told Zelda the truth who took it surprisingly well. They knew what they must do, they must retrieve the orbs from each of Links followers and must trick the shrine into thinking they were Link by using his essence and their own triforce abilities. They decided they would go after the Dorcuro and the Goron tribe first, they wanted to avoid a fight if they could so they would have to be stealthy. Midna warped them to Death Mountain without delay. A lot had changed, the Shadow Beasts were all stationed at every corner, there were also Gorons walking around the mountain carrying giant bricks and wearing chains. On top of the mountain was a castle under construction. At the site of Midna and Zelda the Shadow Beasts attacked, it was 15 vs 2. "Don't bother fighting run!" Midna yelled and she floated out of the Shadow Beasts reach to the top of the mountain, Zelda followed. Midna knew that Dorcuro would have a warning now, she continued floating to the castle then she saw something else that startled her, Twili were stationed outside the Gorons main room along with Shadow Beasts. The Twili saw Midna and started firing magical spells at her, this was treason. Midna avoided them and had and idea, she floated up the castle and made a magical explosion, the castle started to crumble. She hide behind one of the crumbling pillars, Zelda join shortly and they waited, both Twili and Gorons came, they waited more and Dorcuro came.

"What has happened!?" he snarled. Midna and Zelda came out from behind the pillar. Dorcuro saw Midna and smiled. "I see, so the Twilight Princess returns to us." He said "Kill her" he said. And at once the Shadow Beasts and the Twili attacked her, Midna bound 4 shadow beasts with magic but there were 25 more not to mention the 13 Twili with them. But what was she thinking? She had the Master Sword; Midna took out the sword and attacked. Each slash brought the creatures to their knees. Midna wondered why until she remembered, It still had the sols power in them. Dorcuro frowned and said "Fine ill kill you myself." Dorcuro took out swords exactly like Zants and began to fight in the same style of sword fighting. He slashed the air going toward Midna and Zelda, who simply dodged it and attacked him several times. Dorcuro seemed to already realize this wasn't going to work, for he started sending spells their way. Midna and Zelda dodged it and went back on the attack Midna and Zelda both attempted to stab him, but he dodged it and hit them each with a sword. Midna put a energy field around herself, Zelda and Dorcuro she released it and Zelda zoomed through Dorcuro with her sword. Dorcuro then transformed he was now a Shadow Beast, but not like any shadow best Midna ever saw he was 25 feet tall and his body looked a little more muscular than a normal shadow beasts. Midna put on the fused shadows and took out the Master Sword which she noticed grew in size along with her. Dorcuro too grabbed his swords which also increased in size. They fought slashing swords at each other, Zelda had crept onto Dorcuros back and head up to his face, Dorcuro didn't notice. Midna in her arachnid form cast a spell, Dorcuro dodged it and aimed his own and her he was about to cast, but something stopped him. Zelda was on Dorcuros face and she had stabbed her blade into his forward. Midna quickly hit him with a spell to knock him down and preformed the final blow. Both Dorcuro and Midna went back to their original forms as Dorcuro died. Zelda took her sword out of his forehead. At first Midna was hopeful that she might get her true form back, but then she remembered that it was Links power that turned her into this. Midna knew there were way more Twili and Shadow Beasts. She searched Dorcuro, the orb wasn't there. But It must be somewhere here. Midna and Zelda searched the Gorons room and eventually found one that looked like it might be Dorcuros. They figured it was his because there were two Shadow Beasts guarding it. Midna didn't worry too much about fighting them; the Master Sword would do it in one strike. The problem would be that it would draw attention. She had to do it, she knew there was no other way. She silently crept behind one and stabbed it, as predicted it would fall to the ground. The problem was these shadow beasts were connected Shadow Beasts, Meaning: They could be revived if another one screamed. And so it happened, the other Shadow Beast gave an earsplitting scream. Midna quickly spin attacked them and they fell together. Midna and Zelda had to hurry someone would have heard. It turned out this was not Dorcuros room, Instead it was a prison with over a hundred Gorons inside it. Midna pitied these Gorons like she pitied the prisoners in Hyrule Castle, She warped them to Faron woods where they would be safe. Midna was exhausted as she traveled back with Zelda to look for Dorcuros room. They found another door guarded by Shadow Beasts. Hoping that this one was really Dorcuros room Midna spin attacked the Shadow Beasts. They entered the room. Here there were many random items on the floor but in a glass case, guarded by five Shadow Beasts and two Twili was a purple orb. Midna used the last of her energy to create a force field around them all and allowed Zelda to go through each one. The Twili were still alive, the Shadow Beasts weren't as lucky. Midna lay on her side watching Zelda fight off the remaining two. Midna did something very lucky and very foolish, she threw the Master Sword at the Twili and it actually hit one of them, The twili crumbled to the ground passed out. Zelda managed to finish off the other one and grabbed the Master Sword and the shadow orb and gave each to Midna. Midna made it disappear with magic and warped them back to Ordon. Midna was so tired, she had used up so much magic, Midna passed out. Midna was Link standing at Death Mountain examining the Shadow Creatures and the twili on the floor, Link then turned to a Shadow Creature nearby and snapped his fingers. The Shadow Creature was now a Twili.

"What happened, where's the orb and where is Dorcuro." Link asked

"I am no longer a Shadow Beast I shall not listen to you." The twili said. Link gave a shout of anger and struck the Twili. The Twili fell to the ground but got back up. "As long as I have my free will I shall never betray my queen."

"Tell me now unless you wish to die." Link said.

"I will not." The Twili said. Link snarled and bound the Twili with magic.

"You're a fool." Link said "Dorcuro will tell me one way or another." He said and he walked around Death Mountain calling Dorcuros name. Finally Link found Dorcuros body, he didn't understand it at first then he examined Dorcuro closer. Link gave a yell of rage and with his power he destroyed Death Mountain. Midna woke up, She had been inside Links mind. She had seen what he was doing, and soon Link would realize that they were hunting the orbs. Midna knew why she had, had that insight on Links mind. It was because of the connection she had, the connection she must keep in order to enter the Sacred Realm.

Well that's the end of the chapter plz review


	17. Chapter 17

Ty for all the reviews, for those of you who have reviewed once already feel free to do it more

Ty for all the reviews, for those of you who have reviewed once already feel free to do it more

A week had passed since Midna and Zelda had retrieved the orb of shadow. Midna was still trying to regain her strength and she was also practicing sword fighting now. Zelda still knew nothing of Midnas vision, actually Midna had, had several more all of them were about Link being in the Sacred Realm yelling at his followers. Midna had not learned anything new except that Link had finished the ritual and in a matter of weeks Hyrule will die. Hyrule did indeed look frailer, the trees weren't as lively and everything seemed much older, even man maid structures. Midna did not want to waste any more time, she confronted Zelda and asked if they could go to Zoras Domain. Zelda agreed and the got to work on their plan. When they finally finished their planning they warped to Zoras Domain. Midnas first thought was how foolish it had been to warp straight into their kingdom, the second they were there, there was commotion. Midna quickly got out of there and hide behind a rock structure outside. A few Zoras followed them out and checked to see if they were still there. Midna didn't understand, why had the Zoras betray them Midna quickly hid in one of the Zoras shadow and left Zelda there to hide. Zoras Domain looked very similar to how it looked before, the only change was now there were rooms below the water and that there was a black haired bearded human sitting in the throne. The human spoke "Did you find them?" He asked.

"No King Zaron, sir" a Zora answered.

"No matter." Zaron said "I will find them." He took out a flute and walked outside and played a song. This song was like no other, it made Midna feel extremely giddy and laugh a lot. The Zoras heard her and franticly searched all around, Zaron was still playing the song, It had affect Zelda too for Midna heard laugh from where she was. The Zoras abandoned their attempt to search for Midna, all the Zoras, including the one whos shadow Midna was hiding in went out to get Zelda. Zelda was still laughing, it looked incredibly funny to see Zelda laugh and Midna laughed harder. She lost control of her powers and turned back into her regular imp form. Zaron stopped playing. "There we go." He said "Someone take them to the dungeons." He said and at once two Zoras took hold of Midna and Zelda and dragged them under the water, Zaron followed. Being magic neither Zelda nor Midna needed to worry about drowning. Zaron it transpired didn't need to worry either. He swam behind them with ease as Zelda and Midna were being dragged underwater. They went into one of the underwater caves and it turned out the caves lead to dry land. They were in a prison and there was only one prisoner, Prince Ralis. "Heres Company." Zaron said as the Zoras threw Midna and Zelda in. "Have fun." He said with a smile and left. Midna was going to escape but she wanted to know what was going on first. Ralis however was the first to speak

"Hey, your Zelda and Midna right?" Midna figured he would know all about princess Zelda, but she found it surprising she had as much recognition.

"How did you know my name?" Midna asked.

"Are you kidding me? You two are famous. Your some of the only rebels standing up to Link." Ralis said. Midna was taken aback, she didn't realize that what they were doing was so widely known.

"Listen I'm going to set you free ok? But I want you to answer a question."

"Sure anything" Ralis said

"Aright why are the Zoras on Links side?" Midna asked.

"They aren't." Ralis said "Not on their free will anyway, that bearded guy put them under a spell with his flute, he has some magical power with it, id be careful."

"Alright" Midna said and with a twirl Ralis was warped to Faron Woods, Midna had figured these woods were the only safe place.

"Alright Midna help me out." Zelda said.

"Alright Zelda prepare to battle ok." Midna said "In order to release you I have to warp you back where we started, don't hurt any Zoras ok?"

"Ok, Midna" Zelda said. With a twirl Midna warped. The reaction was the same but this time Midna ignored it and went straight toward Zaron, she stopped. There was more music, but this music was different, it was wonderful music and if it stopped horrible things would happen. The Zoras were advancing, but who cared as long as there was this beautiful music was still playing nothing mattered. The music was everything, without this music there would be nothing to live for. The Zora raised his spear; Midna knew she mustn't be distracted the music was still playing…BAM. Midna had kicked the Zora in the stomach with so much force that he flew into the wall and fell down in a crumbled heap. Zaron had stopped playing.

"Hmm I see" he said "perhaps a new melody." Zaron played another song which was very much unlike the other two, Midna felt horrible pain it was internal pain it was as though she was reliving the pain she felt when she had to break the mirror. It wouldn't go away, Midna couldn't move, it was to horrible. Midna knew she must die, she drew the Master sword, she knew she must end this horrible, horrible pain. She raised the blade to her heart and she felt a punch on the side of her face. Zelda had punched her as a last pitch attempt to stop her. Midna was breathing heavily, that was horrible. Zaron smiled again and played another song. This song didn't affect Midna but it clearly affected the Zoras because they started to go on a rampage and attacked. Midna quickly put on the fused shadows; she was an arachnid beast again. Zaron saw this and was getting ready to play his next song. Midna had beat him to it she was punching him as fast and hard as she could, she hated that man from his flute to his beard. She hated the man who made here experience the pain of broken heart once more. She didn't stop, she punched him on and on even when the hypnosis on the Zoras broke, meaning he was dead. Midna punched and punched then finally stopped. Zelda looking anxious at Midna and searched Zaron as Midna broke his flute in half. Zelda found the orb an orange orb, the orb of spirit. The Zoras looked at the scene, it was obvious these people were their saviors but they were speechless. Midna was still breathing heavily, she was furious. Nobody spoke for a long time then Midna spoke.

"Alright, Links going to find out." Midna said "He will come here, so im getting you out." The Zoras will still speechless but some of them nodded. Midna had warped them to Faron Woods, if they were lucky they would find Ralis. Midna was exhausted again, with the last of her energy she warped them to Ordon village. Zelda didn't talk to Midna, she was too scared. Midna watched Colin and Talo sword fight a bit before going to bed, Zelda gave her the bed this time, Midna fell asleep instantly. She was Link again. He was walking around Zoras Domain, all the Zoras were gone and there on the floor was Zarons dead body. Link gave a roar of fury and sent shockwaves all over the land, these shockwaves destroyed all the rocks and pillars and collapsed everything. All was rubble, even outside Zoras domain. Midna woke up, It was about time she told Zelda about these dreams

Now instead of begging for reviews im going to say something new: Im sry for begging for reviews I just love them so much lol.


	18. Chapter 18

Ty for reviewing here is the next chapter.

"Well its not bad is it?" Zelda asked when Midna told her about her dreams. "I mean now we know what's going on." Midna didn't respond, true it did tell them a bit what was going on but Midna didn't enjoy seeing Link when he was most viscous. Midna had now spent a month in Ordon, the curse on Hyrule was starting to show more, there were many more dead trees and plants. Midna was now growing fond of Ordon and the people in it, she was starting to learn their names now and in turn they paid a lot more attention to her. Two days after she came back Mayor Bo and Ilia went to see her and ask if she was ok, she didn't want to worry them so she said she was fine. Colin came on the same day however he had different intentions.

"I know you're doing something about Link, I want to help." He said when he came. Midna and Zelda didn't bother beating around the bush, they told him they wouldn't allow it and his mother wouldn't if she knew. Colin didn't pester them anymore after that. Midnas life was now becoming more like Links old one. Midna wanted to help the village so she was now helping Fado take care of the goats, In her spare time she was practicing sword fighting and some how the kids made her the new leader. Midna also liked to talk walks in Faron woods. Midna was ready to get the last orb, she talked it over with Zelda who said

"Only if you're ready." Midna was ready and they planned it out, the plan was: They go to the castle, they sabotage anything they can while they are there, and Zeldas theory that he would use her room as his own made sense so she would lead the way. Midna warped them to Hyrule Castle Town. The curse was worse over here, nearly 70 of the trees were dead. Zelda put on her cloak as a disguise and Midna hid in her shadow. Zelda walked up to the castle, she was stopped at the gate by one of Links green guards.

"Excuse me." He said "But what purpose are you here for?" Midna silently got out of Zeldas shadow and stabbed the guard with the Master Sword, the guard fell on his knees. Midna went back in Zeldas shadow. The plan was working nobody was paying any attention at all to this, Zelda crept into the gate. Zelda walked to the door of the castle and entered, they did it they were in Hyrule Castle. Midna got out of Zeldas shadow.

"Follow me." Zelda said and they sprinted down corridors searching around for anything they could sabotage, Midna stopped, they were at the weapon room.

"Alright im going to warp all of these to Faron Woods." Midna said

"Why are you always warping stuff there?" Zelda asked.

"Well Faron Woods and Ordon are the only places Link hasn't touched…yet." Midna said as she warped the weapons in a large bushy tree she saw when she took a walk in the woods. Midna and Zelda continued searching the castle they ran into weapon storage, Midna warped these too. They eventually made it to Zeldas old room; they sneaked in and saw that Zonix was in there, he seemed to be examining something. They waited for him to leave, their fear was they would be found by a guard first. At last Zonix got up and Midna and Zelda hid behind the door. He passed right by them without even looking, Midna and Zelda sneaked back into the room. There was only 3 pieces of furniture a bed, a desk and a couch. The thing that made the room interesting was the fact that there was dozens of magical objects around the area. Midna went to look what Zonix was staring at, it was a book. She started to read it at a random page it said:_ I don't know if he has feelings for me though, the way I treated him before, he didn't seem to mind when I put my hand on his cheek, he is accompanying me to the Mirror of Twilight but I think he has as much to gain as I do. _Midna put the book down, what was this? She turned to the last page, It was blank she kept looking back at pages until she saw one with words, it was a half page, the strange thing was it was writing itself. _I still couldn't understand what the book was doing, only when reading the words the last page said did I realize this book told of my life. _ Midna threw the book on the bed, she mustn't get distracted from finding that orb. Zelda too seemed to be distracted she was staring at a mirror that showed her reflection except it was much darker and sinister looking. Midna and Zelda continued looking through the room there was no sign of the orb. Midna found another mirror this one had the reflection of Zonix on it, the reflection was sleeping, however when Midna approached it, the mirror spoke.

"You look as good as ever sir." The mirror then noticed it was speaking to Midna "INTRUDER!" the mirror yelled "INTRUDER IN KING ZONIXS ROOM!!" At once three dozen guards came along with Zonix himself.

"Ahh yes the ex princess and the little imp." Zonix said "are you looking for this?" He said taking out a green orb, this was a foolish move the second he took out the orb Midnas pony-tail grabbed it and she ran off with Zelda. "Kill them!" Zonix cried. The guards charged after Midna and Zelda and Zonix sent dozens of spells their way. Midna tried to warp but once again it seemed that she couldn't. Zonix had learned a few tricks from his master. Midna and Zelda continued running, thankfully due to the armour the guards weren't as fast as they were but nothing was stopping Zonix. With his magic Zonix sent a tidal wave toward Midna and Zelda, they were nearly at the door, they could make it out and warp…with a splash the tidal wave went over Midna and Zelda, Zonix snapped his fingers and the water turned to ice trapping Zelda and Midna. Midna struggled to make her power get her out, the ice was too cold, she couldn't conjure fire. Midna struggled and struggled with her magic to let her free then at last, right before Zonix got to them there was an explosion of ice, they were free, they made it to the castle entrance and warped. They were back in Ordon and they had all the orbs, they could see Link, but Midna and Zelda were too tired they went to Links house and fell asleep. Link mean while was with Zonix in his room.

"I see" Link said "Next time don't be so foolish."

"Yes sir." Zonix said

"Now Zonix leave me alone for a while." Link said

"Yes my lord." Zonix said and left. Link picked up another mirror he saw his reflection except this Link had blue eyes and was wearing a green tunic.

"It looks like she made it." He said to the reflection

"Shes made, we can stop now right?" his reflection asked.

"This is why I am the one in control." Link said "We cant stop now the ritual was made."

"Perhaps if we died, it would stop." The reflection said

"I told you before" Link said "She doesn't care for us, she broke the mirror to toy with our emotions, she wanted this." His reflection looked sad

"I just thought; well after we saved her life she had changed. It was when she changed that I fell in love with her."

"Yes I understand, but she never loved you, she just gave you hope to play with your emotions even more."  
Authors note: Midna did not see this in her dream

End of chapter don't ask for spoilers


	19. Chapter 19

Well guys were getting close to the climax, Im going to say one thing before we begin this new chapter. You may be wondering why I give my made up characters names like Zonix, Dorcuro and Kizashi the reason for this is because I have read other fan fics and people use names like Kyle and Austin for their made up characters, these are common American names and Zelda has a knack for making up names nobody has ever heard before. Enjoy

It was a week after they stole the forest orb, there was no more time for delay they must fight Link now. Midna warped them to the Mirror Chamber, finding the shrine was easy, it was exactly where the mirror stood. Midna didn't like being here; this was where she broke the mirror. Midna snapped her fingers and the orbs appeared the shrine had 5 sockets on the bottom of each was a element symbol, Midna placed the orbs in each corresponding socket. The triforce in the middle glowed; Midna concentrated on her connection with Link and the power of her triforce. She felt a strange force, she knew what had happened, she had the power to go to the sacred realm. Midna waved her hand and a portal appeared.

"Lets go" Zelda said, Midna and Zelda walked into the portal and into the sacred realm. Midnas first thought was how lucky Link was to live here. The realm was a beautiful place, there were trees with fruit everywhere, there was a stream with the most beautiful water Midna had seen. it was split into three sections, the section they were in it was sunny and everything was full of life, the section next to them was twilight, the trees there too were full of life, but each lacked fruit, the section beyond was night and its trees were dead. The realm was very small, no bigger than Ordon, Midna picked a peach off a nearby tree and bit into it, it was the most wonderful food she ever tasted. "Midna we cant get distracted" Zelda said "look over there" She pointed in the dark area, Midna looked and saw a huge castle and followed the stream with her eyes and saw that it lead to a moat around Links stronghold. Midna and Zelda made their way toward it. It was protected by a drawbridge, this wasn't a problem Midna thought, I have the fused shadows and I probably need them to defeat Link anyway. Midna put on the fused shadows, the arachnid beast that was now Midna grabbed the drawbridge and tried to force it down. The drawbridge came down but not due to Midnas power. Someone sent it down and behind were Twili, Shadow Beasts and humans who sword loyalty to Link. The drawbridge had knocked Midna down and at once she felt hundreds of figures on top of her stabbing her with swords and others hitting her with spells and some clawing her. There were over 500 things attacking her, Zelda was in trouble too. This was foolish Midna thought; of course he had people here this is his own Castle. They were back in Ordon spring, Midna had warped them, they were outnumbered. Midna and Zelda made their way to Ordon village but someone was there, it was Link.

"Thought you would be making it back here did you?" He asked "I knew you two would fail, lucky for you, you weren't IN my castle otherwise you wouldn't be able to warp out." Midna wasn't in the mood for this

"Why are you here Link?" Midna asked. Link chuckled

"Figured id give you a repeat of Kakariko village…"

"NO!" Midna yelled "Link how can you destroy the village and people you love!?" Link laughed

"I love nothing Midna, havnt I proved this to you!?" Link asked. Midna shoved past Link and ran to the village center and yelled

"EMERGANCY, EMERGANCY!!" The villagers poked their heads out of their houses and Midna yelled "Links here to destroy Ordon!" there was more attention here, at this the villagers ran out of her houses to her. Some of them were screaming at this news, even Auru and shad looked scared. Link came to the middle of the village

"Evening." He said "Im here to destroy Ordon, have fun." Midna couldn't believe his attitude, Link was being sick. Link sent a few streaks of fire over the village. The village was on fire. Most of the villagers screamed, Midna quickly warped them out of there. They were in the Sacred Grove.

"Where are we?" Colin asked "And where's Ilia?" Midna looked around Ilia and Fado weren't there. Midna warped back to Ordon, it was a mess, there was smoke everywhere.

"Nice try" said a voice behind her, it was Link "But I stopped a few from warping with you." Midna turned around Link was carrying Fado and Ilia in one arm and his sword to their necks in his other arm. "Now, Link said "give yourself in or they die." Midna was scared beyond belief, if she gave in it was over, if she refused two innocent people died.

"Fine Link" Midna said "I surrender." She gave him her hand to take hold of. Link gave a laugh and cut the heads off of Fado and Ilia anyway. Midna was shocked and she was crying, she wasn't crying only because two innocent people were killed, she was also crying because of Link, Why was he doing this? Link laughed at her shocked face and slackened his grip a bit due to the laughter, Midna took advantage of the moment and warped back to the sacred grove.

"What happened where are they?" Talo asked the second she came

"Link kept them back." Midna said still crying "A-and he killed them." Midna couldn't bear to face the villagers, had she faced them she would see many faces full of tears even Mayer Bo was crying, they were mourning the death of Fado and Ilia. The village made new refuge in the Sacred Grove. It had been a week since Link burned Ordon, Midna was still upset at what had happened. And she was upset that everything was going wrong, Hyrule was dying, Link destroyed a lot of it already and she was outnumbered there was no resistance army. She was talking a walk in the Faron Woods she was passing the spirits spring when she saw something interesting a human and Zora taking a drink from the water, they were speaking to each other in low voices Midna couldn't hear. Out of curiosity she followed them, she was curious where they were staying, she saw them enter the temple. She followed them as they climb the vines, neither saw her as they opened the door and she followed. In this room there were races of all sort humans, Gorons, Zoras and even a few Twili, all together there were around seven-hundred. Midna now remembered, she had sent them all here, they were the prisoners she released. As she had this thought one of the humans saw her

"That's her!" he yelled "That's the creature who has been rebelling against Link and rescued us!" Many heads turned in her direction and there was cheering from all over, it was wild. Darbus and Gor Goron broke the party apart.

"Midna Hero of Hyrule" Gor Goron said, Midna found it flattering to be called the Hero of Hyrule. Gor Goron continued "We have heard of your deeds and we wish to help you stop Link. If there is anything we can do please tell us." Midna heart skiped a beat, she had found a army.

"Y-yes" Midna said excitedly "I need help defeating Link at his castle. He outnumbers me and Zelda five-hundred to two."

"Then we help." Darbus said

"Well there is a problem." Ralis said "We need weapons." But Midnas mind was already a hundred stops past that, they had weapons she had teleported them in Faron Woods.

"We have weapons." Midna said "Follow me" she said and she floated to the temple entrance, everyone followed her even the leaders of the races. She lead them to the bushy tree and looked under all its bushes they were still there, all the weapons and by the looks of it there was enough for everyone. There was even some extras like bombs for everyone. "Ok guys ill be right back" Midna said "Just pick your weapons while I'm gone." Midna warped to the sacred grove to tell Zelda what happened. When she finished it wasn't Zelda who spoke but Talo.

"Ya and me and Colin wanna come and fight too." Talo said

"No!" Midna said "your both too young." But the villagers heard Talo and seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "We can only take Shad and Auru with us." Midna said over the commotion, there were groans at this

"Oh cmon Midna let them come." Zelda said. Midna didn't expect this but she had no choice, with a sigh she warped everyone to the rest of the resistance. Midna told the Ordon villagers to pick whatever weapons were left.

"Alright its time to face Link." Midna said conjuring a portal to the Sacred Realm. "Everyone in the portal!" Midna said, and in groups on ten everyone entered all ready for the final battle.

Over all I bet this chapter was a disappointment to anyone wishing to see Links butt handed to him


	20. Chapter 20

I got no reviews for the last chapter, this doesn't surprise me because you guys probably did not like it for the following reasons. 1 Link didn't die 2 I took the story a few pegs higher on the sadness scale 3 nobody knows why Link is evil. Enjoy

They were in the Sacred Realm, like Midna everyone else was staring at its beauty. "Everyone we must not get distracted." Midna said "Links castle is over there" Midna said pointing to it. Everyone took a look at Links castle before Malo spoke

"Shad, Midna, Zelda lets make a plan for infiltration" Malo said. Malo, Shad, Zelda and Midna came to a private spot and made their plan, once complete they went back to the group who seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Ahem" Shad said loudly, the group turned to face him "We have made a plan and its set differently for each race so listen up. Zoras you will take water bomb and swim from this stream to Links moat and use the bombs to tunnel under the castle and flood the north part of it. Midna will bring down the draw bridge (A few members of the group looked at Midna doubtful such a small thing could do that, but listen anyway) and the Gorons will roll in and stamped Links followers once she has the bridge down. Humans and Twili will follow the Gorons and with the weapons they have, will slay whatever the Gorons missed. Everyone understand?" The group nodded their heads. "Alright" Shad said "Zoras to the water and Midna to the bridge." Midna put on the fused shadows, there were a few gasps from the group but Midna ignore them and went to the gate and started to pull it down again, once again someone let it down so it would flatten her, however Midna was smarter this time and rolled out of its way. The Gorons were quick on their job and flattened a lot of the army waiting at the gate. Midna heard blasts coming from beneath the castle, the Zoras were doing their job too. Behind her she saw a crowd of humans and Twili running toward the drawbridge. Midna ran past all of Links minions, she had no time for them, she had to defeat Link. She finally made it to Links throne room. Link was sitting in a chair next to him was Zonix. Link looked completely unsurprised at Midnas arrival.

"Evening Midna, Zelda, Colin, Talo and Auru." Link said. Midna looked behind her, she had been followed by four people. Link snapped his fingers and she was brought thirty feet closer to him, he snapped his fingers again, there was a barrier around them. It was a one on one Link versus Midna, Zonix was facing Zelda, Colin, Talo and Auru all together as well a four on one. Link shot a spell at Midna who dodged it, Midna in turn shot a spell at Link who reflected it back at her with his sword, Midna quickly drew the Master Sword and reflected it back, Link dodged it.

"Hmm hmm hmm." Link chuckled "you are stronger than last time." Midna took a glance at the other battle with Zonix, nobody seemed able to scratch him. Midna then attempted to slash Link six times, Link blocked them all. Midna then put on her fused shadows again. With her giant Master Sword she attempted to stab Link, Link easily dodged it and repeated his old trick of running up her arm and ripping off the back fused shadow piece. Midna fell to the ground, once again a imp and the force of that had made her weak again. Link sent four chains to get Midna, Midna was too weak to dodge them. Each chain had a cuff, and it cuffed her in her left and right arm, it also cuffed her left and right leg. The chains carried her to a wall and bound her there. Link walked over smiling and struck her in the chest with his sword. Midna screamed, her triforce had protected her from being bodily damaged but this sword still made her feel pain. Link stabbed her again and again laughing at her, enjoying the sport. Midna screamed and screamed as she got stabbed by Link. Zelda had finally seen what was happening and sent a spell over Links barrier, it hit the chains, Midna was free. Midna could tell her triforce wouldn't protect her any longer. She was crying, not out of pain, but once again she couldn't understand why the man she loved had become like this. Link was still smiling as he raised his sword, ready to finish Midna off. Right before he swung Midna yelled

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU?!" as she stabbed him with the Master Sword. At the word "love" Links eyes turned blue and he had stood still in shock, doing so he had lost his chance to defend himself and the Master Sword went through his heart. The second the blade went through his heart it looked as though he had been shocked by electricity, his body was twitching incredibly fast, then it stopped. Links eyes were still blue, yet they still had that look of sorrow on them.

"M-midna I'm sorry" Link said

"Whats going on?" Midna said. There was a flash and Midna looked around. Everything was still even the fight with Zonix she saw Colin still in the air ready to perform a jump strike. Link however was still breathing heavily. "Link whats going on whats happening?" Midna asked

"I froze time" Link said "I must explain what happened." Midna said that there were tears in Links face, she had never seen him cry before. "Midna" He said "When you left all I felt was sorrow, the first question I asked was why you broke the mirror, It was because you wanted to save Hyrule from another bad fate. I wanted to die from then on. But my sadness turned to anger, I then hated Hyrule, Hyrule took you away from me, I wanted to destroy Hyrule the place you saved and the people of Hyrule who you saved. The people who made you go."

"I don't understand though." Midna said "Why did you try to kill me?"

"I knew I wouldn't have the heart to kill all of those people when I had given up looking for you Midna I trained my powers, the powers of the triforce. With the power of the triforce I created a double of myself, I gave this double all my power, wisdom and courage. I gave the double all my emotions as well, all of my emotions except for love, for it was love that was stopping me from destroying Hyrule. When I felt strong love id have control of my body, but the problem was with my power wisdom and courage gone I couldn't gain full control. Without my power I couldn't overpower him, without my wisdom I was easily tricked to believe you hated me, without my courage I couldn't fight back. The Master Sword destroyed all the evil in my heart."

"B-but wait w-we can be together now right?" Midna asked smiling. Link gave a forced smile and said

"No Midna I will die very very soon." Link made the barrier vanish and he walked over to Zelda. "Even though I will die Midna you are connected to me, so the curse lives on, I don't want you to die." Link beckoned Midna forward she came, Link quickly forced her hand on Zeldas and touched their hands with his left. At first Midna though Link was evil again, then she saw that she, Midna had the entire triforce. "Midna I have two requests for you, the first one is to save Hyrule with his power, the second is to protect everyone from the fate you and me went through. Midna you are now the goddess of love." Link said and with that he fell to the floor, dead. Midna had realized she had been crying during her talk with Link, she also noticed she now in her true form. Time was moving again. Zonix aimed his sword at her, but Midna wasn't in the mood, with a snap of her fingers Zonix was drained of all his power and left with nothing not even the power to move. Midna quickly lead Talo, Colin, Auru and Zelda toward the rest of the resistance, with a simple wave of her hand they were all warped to Hyrule Castle. Midna told everyone what had happened, there was much cheering toward this. They had won they had beaten Link. Midna did not tell them of Links good side, that was personal. Midna did what Link asked with her power she broke the curse and she chose to spend the rest of her life protecting people from the pain she and Link both felt. A thought was stuck in her head and it would always be there "If only I hadn't broken the Mirror."

……the end


	21. Epilogue

Heres the epilogue……

Heres the epilogue…….

It had been five years since Midna had seen Link. She did as he asked she help make love and keep it strong. She had saved Hyrule with her power and now people were accustomed to her true form. She lived in both the Twilight Realm and the world of light her powers allowed her to travel there whenever she wished. Ordon and Kakariko were being repaired. Death Mountain and Zoras Domain was also being rebuilt. Midna was with Shad now, Shad saw the glow of the complete triforce and occasionally asked Midna to accompany him so he may study her. Midna didn't like it, but it would have been rude to say no. One day she was with Shad in Telmas bar and he kept on saying how fascinating her powers were. Midna wasn't really paying much attention until shad said "So what have you wished for?"

"What?" Midna asked waking up from her trance.

"Why your wish, once you touch the triforce in its complete state you are granted any wish."

"Oh err that ya I wished for a err horse." Midna finished lamely.

"A horse, my dear girl that was truly a waste, you only get one now." Shad said Midna wasn't listening anymore her thoughts were elsewhere, a wish, she knew what she wanted, but was it true? She could get any wish in the world? Midna wanted to try, she warped to the Sacred Grove.

"Please work" Midna moaned desperately, she waved her hand the triforce symbol left it, it appeared 10 feet in front of her. She touched it and made here wish, it disappeared. Midna looked around hopefully expecting to see something, but she saw nothing. The wish had failed. Midna was going back to here home in the world of light, Links old house. She was at the spirits spring when she saw something interesting. Rusl was walking in the opposite direction. But wait Rusl was dead.

"Wh-What are you doing here." Midna stuttered "Y-your dead" Rusl looked at her in a funny way and walked off chuckling. He seemed a lot taller…..but wait he wasn't taller she was shorter. She was an imp! As she examined her body she noticed she only had the triforce of power. She continued walking to the village wondering what on earth was going on. Then she saw something else.

"LINK!" Midna screamed running over to hug him, not even pausing to remember that he was supposed to be dead. Link was shorter and he was wearing a green tunic. His eyes also lost the look of sorrow. Midna looked around even though they hadn't finished repairing Ordon it was as good as new. "Link whats going on?" Midna asked.

"You made your wish and it came true. I am back to the way you have always known me. Every bit of damage I caused is repaired and the only ones who know the other story of me are you me and Zelda." Link said

"But why am I an imp?" Midna asked

"Because me when we first met, you were a imp, when we first loved you were a imp. I have always known you as a imp and have always loved you as a imp, I prefer you as a imp even though your other form is more beautiful. Im glad that I prefer you as a imp it shows that I really do love you for who you are." Link said and kissed her.

The End


End file.
